The scavenger hunt
by Bovrilcat
Summary: A scavenger hunt. A wonderful game in which people will compete to find things hidden around a designated area. Also a great game to be able to spend some alone time with somebody you like... Contains phinbella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever, so it might not be very good... Constructive criticism is always taken on board, tell me if one of the characters dosen't match what they are like on TV, tell if I've made a spelling mistake. I will try and respond to comments, but I'm new to this so if I don't respond blame it on my stupidity! I hope you enjoy it, it is meant to be like a normal episode you see on television, but with the Phinbella! Thanks enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or anything attached to it, sadly. **

* * *

Isabella POV

_Okay Isabella, this is your day, you are going to spend some time alone with Phineas!_ I stood outside the Flynn-Fletcher back yard, giving myself a pep-talk, considering last time I wanted to spend time alone with Phineas, it went a bit wrong. But we never speak of that... I took a deep breath, ready; I swung the door open, the noise of clanging metal slapping me in the face.

"Hi guys, watcha' doin?" Immediately I walked over to Phineas, who was hammering something or other. "Hi Isabella. We're planning a giant scavenger hunt, all over town!" A wide smile spread across his face, making me smile to. A scavenger hunt, and who knows, maybe two certain people might get lost and be alone for the entire time... "Cool how can I help?" I said, feeling the excitement bubble in my stomach. "Well we are almost done, Buford and Baljeet already helped me wire up the clue producing machine, Ferb set up the communication devices, and the fireside girls came over early and hid everything. So I guess you could help me fix this breakage." My smile widened, the bubbles getting bigger and filling my stomach. "Okay!"

Once Phineas and I had fixed the breakage we gathered around Phineas and Ferb to begin the game. "Okay everyone, so as you can..." "Phineas and Ferb, what are you up to?" Candace stormed into the yard, angryness plastered all over her face. "Oh hey Candace, Ferb and I have planned a scavenger hunt! Do you want to join in?" I always love how Phineas never noticed Candace's rage; to bad he's not very good at noticing other things. "No I do not want to join in! If you two start anything that remotely sets off my alarm bells, I will be calling Mom. But for the mean time I will be watching television, my favourite show is on." With that Candace walked back into the house, closed the door and made an 'I'm watching you' mimic with her hands at us. I just shrugged it off, more worried about Phineas today than Candace. "Okay, as I was saying. As you can see for our scavenger hunt we have constructed a giant clue producing machine. This baby will send a clue to each communication device to each pair, the..." "Wait, we're going in pairs?" I interrupted this time, a little concerned now. "Yeah, the fireside girls are going to be monitoring, so that means that we are all going to pair up." Phineas looked confused why I was questioning this, of course I was questioning it because that means that Ferb and Phineas would pair up, which leaves me on my own because Buford and Baljeet aren't going to split up. "Oh okay." I tried to fake enthusiasm, but there was none left, all my bubbles had popped.

"Right, so the clue producing machine will send a clue to each pair through the communication device, and whoever finds everything first wins!" Everybody cheered at Phineas's last words, but I just stood silent. "Fireside girls, go out into the field and start monitoring." At that all the Fireside girls ran out of the gate into Danville. "What am I going to do?" All the guys turned around to look at me, obviously thinking nothing was wrong. Phineas walked up to me, looking more confused now, "Well you and I are going on the scavenger hunt together, I thought that I made that pretty cle..." "Wait, you and I are going together?" I'm surprised Phineas hadn't been annoyed with being interrupted so many times by this point. "Well yeah, Ferb is working the table tracking where we are, so it's you and me, why is there a problem with that?" He gave me that cute little head tilt, making my heart melt as the bubbles returned again. "No that's perfect!"

"Okay then, let's get to it! Hey, where's Perry?" Everyone stopped and looked around the yard. I wonder where that Platypus does get every-day, it almost feels like it's in the dept of my brain somewhere...

* * *

**Okay first chapter done! Hoped you liked it, comment! By the way, the thing at the end is a reference to the PnF movie, if you haven't seen it, I won't spoil it. BTW, best ending EVER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter is up, expect Phineas obliviousness, Ferb the wing man, and a few Phinbella moments! It's pretty mild at the moment, but I promise it will get better. By the way I am English, but I've decided to use American spellings because the show is American. Okay well I'll stop rambling now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. *Sigh***

* * *

Phineas POV

Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and I stood at the gate all in starter positions. I gripped the communication device in my hand, waiting for the whistle to go off. Isabella held her breath beside me, her face serious. The air was silent, full of anticipation, we were ready, and we were going to win this thing.

Ferb suddenly blew the whistle, the loud high pitched sound breaking the silence. We both sprinted out of the yard, getting ahead of the other two because Baljeet had managed to trip over. We stopped momentarily on the sidewalk, checking the C.D (communication device) for the first clue. "Time to chill, time to think; please go here for a cool, cool drink.," Isabella raised her eyebrows after reading it, "That's a bit weird." I was a bit confuzzled to; it's like your brain powers down when you hear the most simple things... I snapped back into action when I heard Isabella muttering to herself. "Chills, chilling, chilling drinks to make them cool." My brain clicked on when hearing Isabella's mutters, "A fridge! Isabella you're a genius" She gave a shy smile before I grabbed her hand, for some reason she blushed when I did, "It must be that giant fridge at Jefferson County Museum of Contemporary Art! You know the one where all of Django's Dad's giant art is, the giant fridge is his art!" I was telling Isabella this as I ran along the sidewalk, dragging her behind me, wishing we had brought our bikes.

We eventually got to the art museum, thankful that Baljeet and Buford were nowhere in sight. We stopped for a second to grasp our breath, considering I had been a little bit too enthusiastic with the running. Eager to carry on, we went in the museum to find the fridge. We walked to the giant art section, immediately spotting the fridge, with Django standing by it. "Hey Django." Isabella said, walking up to the brown haired boy. "Hey guys, Ferb told me to stand her until any of you got here. I guess you guys are winning! Here's the section." With that Django handed over a piece of blue paper with a picture of a fridge on it. "Thanks Django." "No problem, I'm going home now." He then just wondered off with nothing more to say. Django was always a tad strange. I placed the paper carefully on the floor and zapped it back to Ferb with the C.D. The C.D made a ding noise, showing we were beating Buford and Baljeet. "Wow that was easy!" Isabella smiled, folding her arms in victory. "Oh no, that's just a warm up, it's going to get a lot harder than this!" Isabella's smile faded slightly at my sentence, but then replaced with a face of determination.

"Oh wait I just had a great idea!" I exclaimed, remembering the bikes I wished for. I tapped a message into Ferb saying, _hey Ferb can you zap us in our bikes? _With a little buzz the C.D sent the message. Within about ten seconds a tandem bike got zapped in from the C.D. "Okay... well I guess it will do, do you mind riding together Isabella?" Isabella just shook her head, really enthusiastically... "Okay, let's go!" As I was about to get onto the tandem the C.D buzzed again. I looked down, a bit confused. "Isabella, Ferb said, 'Have fun Isabella.' Well that's nice of him, although I wonder why he just said that to you, maybe it's just a typo or something, but it's nice anyway." I handed it over to Isabella for her to read, who seemed to give a half smile, half blush.

We both climbed onto the tandem, I in front, and Isabella at the back. "What does the next clue say Isabella?" Isabella peered down at the C.D, the determination still traceable in her eyes. I've always liked that about Isabella, how determined she always is. "It says, stiff is my spine and my body is pale, but I'm always ready to tell a tale." I scratched my head, but Isabella's face was bright. "Book! That's a book! I know because we did that one on the fireside girl scavenger hunt." Isabella started to peddle, sending the tandem forward before I could say anything. I peddled as well, Isabella's enthusiasm kind of contagious.

We peddled quickly down to the Library where Sherman from Love Handel worked. It didn't take long as the tandem really did pick up the pace. We got off when we got to the library, as I was putting the tandem in the bike rack Isabella called out, "Phineas!" I looked up rapidly, seeing Baljeet and Buford running into the library. "Quick!" I hurriedly grasped Isabella's hand running into the library. "Where are they?" Isabella exclaimed, only to be shushed rather loudly by two old ladies. She smiled in embarrassment, but soon returning to the issue at hand. "Where have they gone, they're going to get the paper!" Isabella's voice came out in a harsh whisper; she really wanted to win this. It's probably the whole rivalry she has with Buford. "Right, we just need to look for a book that looks out of the ordinary." I bit my lip, knowing that be hard in a huge library full of books. "Let's spread out." We gave each-other a nod, going in different directions.

I started to go through one shelf of books, looking for something that would stand out. I scanned the titles of the books, nothing much grabbing my attention. I saw one book that looked a bit curious, so I reached out to read its title. As I did I realised I grabbed something else. I saw my hand entangled with somebody else's; I looked across the shelf, meeting my eyes with Isabella's. Her cheeks went a darker colour, I to even felt a few butterflies. I smiled at her, "I think we're looking through the same shelf." She giggled, making feel a little tingly for some reason. Her eyes then widened, her smile disappearing, "Phineas look!" I took my hand from Isabella's and turned around, seeing Buford and Baljeet running out of the door with the paper. My smile to disappeared, the C.D telling us what we already knew. There was a moment of dismay, until the optimism returned. "Don't worry; we'll get the next one. What's the next clue?" Isabella's face brightened a bit more, making me feel better.

"Runs, but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face." The cogs started turning in my head, "What has arms, a face, and runs?" I looked at the books, hoping they might provide some answers on their spines. "A television?" Isabella to looked at the spines of the books, "No, only old television's have arms. A face and arms? That runs?" I took a deep breath, the wires in my brain starting to fizz. "We need to think fast Phineas. Time's ticking." At that we both gasped at each-other, chorusing together, "A clock!"

We both ran into the parking lot, taking the tandem from the bike rack. I let Isabella on before me, giving her a hand as well. Mom always said to be a gentleman to ladies, and who wouldn't do that for Isabella? I got on the tandem, starting off the cycling to Dad's antique store. We assumed that a clock must be there. As we rode along I thought about mine and Isabella's hand hold again, the thought leaving me tingly. Why does that keep happening when I'm with Isabella?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, BTW, a tandem it one of those double seat bikes. Fav and review, if you do you have my undying appreciation, and what could be better than that?**

**Person in background: Cookies **

**Me: Quiet you!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Right so you are going to be getting a few more updates this week because I have the rest of school off until my shingles clears up! So what better to do than write fanfiction to pass the time away. Also I'm going to do something that not many authors do, I have decided that you can decide on what happens next in the story! Basically, leave a comment telling me what you think should happen, I will decide on which one is the best and I will write it down. I'm also going to start responding to comments. Okay well read and enjoy.**

**Comments!**

**The-snowy-owl13: Thanks, I love Ferb as a wingman, I actually got the tandem idea from my friend who was describing her tandem ride at the weekend. Thanks about the characters, I'm always really critical of myself but it's nice to know people like my stuff :).**

**Chillidog: Thanks Dad**

* * *

Isabella POV

Phineas and I peddled as fast as we could, knowing Baljeet would have probably already worked out the third clue. So far I was really into it, and the fact I was with Phineas made it even better! Maybe after the hunt he would declare his love for me... No! No fazing into Phineas land! Focus on real Phineas, and the great time we were having together. That reminded me about thanking Ferb for his magic tandem.

I sped up a bit when the antique store was in sight, the sunlight bouncing off its windows. When we got there we looked around for the others, but they were not there yet. "So where do you think the paper will be hidden?" I directed that question to Phineas, but it more said to the door. "It might be in one of the clocks, but Dad has a lot of clocks his store." I always found it so cute when Phineas referred to Lawrence as his Dad, I have always wondered who his real Dad is, but he was so young he doesn't remember what happened, and Candace and Linda never talk about it.

We entered the store, a huge pile of boxes meeting us. There was a rustling sound behind them, a tuft of brown hair just noticeable above the pile. "Hey Dad, still trying to organize the new stock?" Phineas called this to the tuft of hair, the tuft replying in an English accent. "Oh yes, I tell you! Since the Potters sold their house and got rid of all the antiques, I have been so busy!" Lawrence lifted up his head so we could see the brim of his glasses. "Do you know where we can find a big clock Mr Fletcher?" I asked, cranking my neck so I could see Lawrence's face a bit more. "Oh yes, the big one is just over in the back room. Mind the boxes; I don't want you kids getting hurt." I smiled with the courtesy of Lawrence; he was always just so nice. Probably where Phineas got it from. "Thanks Dad."

We clambered over the large boxes, Phineas giving me a hand over a particularly large one. We eventually got to a small white door, which was ajar. I then heard muffled voices behind me, immediately realising who was behind us. "Phineas its Buford and Baljeet!" Phineas gasped, quickly opening the door. The back room seemed to be the only thing tidy in the entire store, with a large grandfather clock standing proudly at the back. Clipped to its big hand, was a purple piece of paper. The obstacle to cross now was how to get up there.

"Okay Isabella, I'll lift you up, and you grab the paper." I nodded, hearing a squeak from behind the door, Baljeet probably tripping over again. Phineas gripped my waist, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. He lifted me up as high as he could, he was actually surprisingly strong. I extended my arms, trying to seize the paper, feeling Phineas's arms becoming weaker. Then all of a sudden the door swung open.

"Stop them nerd!" Buford ordered Baljeet, pushing him forward as he did. A surge of panic went through my body, as I threw myself forward to grab the paper. My fingers brushed the surface, but I managed to grip the edge as Phineas lost his footing, sending us both down to the ground.

I landed on Phineas, who managed to put his arms out so I didn't wind him. I shifted to I could get up, but only facing Phineas so our noses were touching. In soon realised what position we were in, and then I started blushing uncontrollably. Phineas only smiled, entwining our fingers so he could help me up, although I couldn't help but notice the slight change of colour in his cheeks. Until Phineas had helped me up, I'd completely forgot that Buford and Baljeet were standing right behind us, only to soon reminded when Buford ran into me.

Phineas grasped the paper, as Buford gripped my arm, slowly draining it of feeling. Buford let go when he realised Phineas now had the paper, but Phineas swiftly ran out of the door calling me to come. I dashed for the C.D, rapidly dodging Baljeet's poor attempt to grab me. I dashed out of the door towards Phineas, throwing Lawrence a thank you as I ran by, nearly tripping over a box full of snow globes. I reached the door, seeing Phineas with the paper in his hand. I flicked the switch on the C.D, zapping the paper to Ferb. The C.D dinged, we were yet again in the lead.

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed, extending his hand in a high five. I gleefully slapped his palm with mine, at the last minute deciding on a hug as well. I awkwardly threw myself forward at Phineas, wrapping my arms around his neck, but he absorbed me anyway, giving me a quick two second squeeze before I pulled away in embarrassment.

"Shall we carry on?" Phineas raised his eyebrows in question, a sly smile playing across his face. I felt the urge of competiveness fuelling me, "I think we shall. The next clue says, _everyone loves me I'm pretty and smell sweet, look down to find me! I'm near your feet." _The silence of confusion filled the air, "Maybe we should look down to see if the thing we're looking for is there." I suggested the first thing that came into my mind, this being it.

"Hmm, well I see concrete, grass, but those aren't particularly pretty." I stared at Phineas looking down at the ground, his deep blue eyes full of curiousness, his messy red hair flicking in the breeze, and then a stupid thing came out of my mouth, "I bet whatever the thing is, isn't as pretty as you." I slapped my hand over my mouth. What did I just do!

"What?" My mind exploded trying to find an excuse, my eyes widening with every second. "Isn't as pretty as... PERRY!" I did mental slap, I just shouted at Phineas, 'Isn't as pretty as Perry,' smooth move Isabella. I smiled wider than possible, hoping the stupid excuse would pass. "Well I would describe Perry more as ruggedly handsome, but that's nice of you to say Isabella." I breathed out in relief, for once Phineas's obliviousness paid off.

I looked down at the ground, the humiliation in my brain still present, when I noticed a little pink flower perched in the grass. "Flower!"

Phineas looked at me, confusion still smeared on his face, but wiped away when my words dawned on him. "The floral shop, Antwoines flowers! Quick, to the tandem!" Phineas darted towards the tandem still settled on the wall of the antique store. Phineas lifted it off speedily, jumping on and giving me a lift up. We peddled towards the centre of Danville, victory in our mist! Wow I really am competitive.

As we entered the town square, we got a couple of calls from people, the usual 'It's Phineas and Isabella, the kids of the century!" It kind of normal, since all of the stuff we did over summer included pretty much the whole of Danville. We still smiled and waved though, as it is really flattering.

Just as we were about to reach the floral shop, Irving ran in front of the tandem. Phineas and I jammed down on the breaks, the wheels of the tandem sending out a painful screech, missing Irving by inches. "Irving! We nearly hit you!" I got off the tandem throwing my arms up in the air in frustration; Irving always did this kind of stupid stuff. "Isabella it's okay, we didn't hit Irving and that's all that counts." Phineas put his hand on my shoulder, immediately washing away my anger with his optimistic words. "Hey guys! I was just wondering what you're doing, because my cameras showed you two riding around on a tandem, and because Buford kicked me out of your yard the other day, I decided to just watch you from afar until you came out of your yard." We both looked over at Irving, who was clutching a big camera just smiling at us. "You've been watching us Irving?" Phineas stilled tried to keep the kind tone, but I could tell that he was finding it hard. "Yeah, for the past week!" I only stayed silent, while Phineas gave an awkward smile.

Phineas's eyes then widened, his hand pointing out two specs in the distance. "It's them, quick we need to go!" Phineas grabbed my hand pulling me onto the tandem, and started peddling at full pelt. "But I haven't got a lock of Isabella's hair yet!" Irving called out behind us, making a chill go down my back.

We rushed into the floral shop, looking for the piece of paper, the shop keeper only giving us a smile and asking us not to break anything. I brushed my hand through a bunch of tulips, my fingers momentarily touching something rough. I looked through them again, the rough thing just a large rock. I searched a few more bunches of flowers, finally coming to the Venus fly traps. My eyes searched them for the paper, landing on a green piece of paper, nailed between the lips of a hefty Venus fly trap. I gulped, dangerous plant touching patch here I come.

I slowly walked towards it, anxiety building in my stomach. I sluggishly reached out my hand, scrunching my face when I touched the paper, waiting for the bite. When no pain came I relaxed my face, I grasped the paper with my other hand, slowly trying to pry the paper from the plant. Bit by bit the paper released itself, right into my grasp. I punched the air in triumph, immediately zapping it to Ferb. I turned back around to go and tell Phineas, when to my surprise, he was already standing behind me. "Isabella I saw this, and I thought you might like it." Phineas handed me a small white flower with a yellow centre, as he scratched the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness from Phineas. I almost screamed with excitement, the gesture sending me into uncontrollable blushing mode. "Phineas I love it!" Then for the second time that day, we hugged, but this one was longer, and more emotional.

"Aw look, their having a moment." I looked up from Phineas's shoulder, meeting my eyes with Buford's. Phineas and I both quickly pulled away from eachother, Buford laughing as we did. "Shut up Buford." I got up close to him, knowing he knew full well not to mess with me. "Come on nerd let's go, have a good time with your girlfriend dinner bell!" At that Buford walked out of the store, laughing as he went, dragging Baljeet behind him. He really does bug me.

* * *

**Alright so comment and tell me what you think should happen next and I'll give you a shout out on the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I really didn't feel like it when I was ill, then my purse got stolen (don't worry it's back, thank you police!) I also had a really bad case of writers block. The person who has decided what happened next is irresistiblecookie, thanks for the suggestions in your pm's! Also a shoutout to The-Snowy-Owl13, who left a review saying wingman Ferb and his magic tandem rocks! I loved that phrase so much that I used it in my last chapter, so thanks! Also look at the bottom for translations, you'll understand that once you've read the chapter. Okay well enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Phineas and Ferb, if I did phinbella would have happened a long time ago.**

* * *

Phineas POV

I walked out of the store behind Isabella, who was smelling the flower I gave her. She really did like it, I'm glad; I thought it suited her persona. I liked that hug more though, I never realised how warm Isabella was, but then Buford rudely interrupted. Wait, why did I just think that? Isabella and I hug all the time; it's just a normal thing...

What did Buford mean by moment? He's probably just being annoying; he is a bully after all. I thanked the store owner before walking out of the door, to see Isabella struggling to get the tandem up with the flower in her hand. I walked over and helped her pick the tandem up. I stared at the petit flower in her hand, and an idea spurted in my mind. "Here," I took the flower from her hand, gently placing it in her hair. She smiled so brightly I couldn't help but feel fuzzy, wait why am I feeling like that? I quickly shoved the thought away, soon deflated by what I saw.

"They've deflated the tires on the tandem!" Isabella exclaimed before I got to. I bit my lip, knowing that it was going to take way too long to re-inflate all of the tires. "Let's get Ferb to zap us in another bike." I said, tapping in a message to him as I spoke. In three seconds flat another bike appeared in front of us, only this one was a single. I furrowed my brow, tapping in another message to Ferb; _can you zap us in another bike? _ I waited another three seconds before he replied, _no. _It'd be nice if Ferb sometimes responded with sentences instead of single words. I only sighed, remembering why I never have text conversations with Ferb, "Looks like we're going to have to share this bike." Isabella looked down at the ground, red growing on her cheeks, "Oh, well at least the saddle looks big enough..." She trailed off, the red still growing on her cheeks.

I propped the bright blue bike up with one hand, looking at the saddle, which was really big for a single bike. I helped Isabella on, who scooted back so I could get on as well. I swung my leg over, nearly kicking Isabella in the face. I shifted so I was in charge of peddling; gripping the handles tightly. "What does the next clue say?" I handed Isabella the C.D, she scanning the screen. "_Bamboo is eaten by a bear that's half black, maybe you'll stop for a Chinese snack. _Hmm, isn't there a Chinese restaurant opposite that building that's shaped like Ferb's head?" I beamed at Isabella, her brilliance always astounded me. "Yeah, better panda restaurant, that's Candace's favourite place!" Isabella smiled just as wide as me, "Well let's go!" She then twisted her arms around my waist, hugging it tightly. The fuzzy feeling returned, a red colour playing across my face. I sat for a couple of seconds enjoying Isabella's arms around my waist, wait what? It's just normal close friendship stuff... I started peddling to get the thought out of my mind.

As we reached the top of the hill Isabella pointed out the tall purple building shaped like Ferb's head. "Look there it is!" I started to peddle faster, struggling with the extra weight, even though Isabella is really light. I looked down at the hill, bracing myself for the steep descent. "Hold on!" I said just before we rolled over the edge. I took my feet off the peddles letting them free wheel. Isabella squealed, a wide smile plastered all over her face. She squeezed tighter, resting her head on my shoulder, the fuzzy feeling growing at the pit of my stomach. We free wheeled the rest of the way down, whilst I wondered how soft Isabella's hands might be. These thoughts were starting to plague my mind; I made a mental note of asking Ferb why I kept thinking about Isabella, all the time... I wonder if she ever thinks about me. Of course she does, she's your best friend! I then pinched myself, realising I was having a conversation with myself.

I rapidly put my feet on the peddles when we reached the bottom, pushing on the breaks, narrowly missing a hedge. I let out a chuckle, sending it to Isabella, who then sent me into more laughter. We were in fits of giggles, eventually I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Well that was fun!" I let a smile spread across my face, then realised Isabella still had her head on my shoulder; the fuzzy feeling stretched to my fingertips, staring at Isabella. "Uh, Isabella, what are you doing?" Her smile faded slightly. "Well we are really _close_ friends, we're allowed to have our moments." I nodded slowly, her smile returning but wider and brighter. Moment? Maybe Buford meant as though it was... No, Isabella and I are just friends!

"Hey, are we going to get going?" I suddenly snapped out of my faze, Isabella with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about something..." I trailed off, the situation suddenly becoming awkward. I smiled, only it turned out slightly crooked and made my voice crack. I just decided to turn away and peddle, since I was oddly being nervous around Isabella. I gulped down the lump in my throat as she twisted her arms tighter around my waist, without thought I nuzzled my head into hers. She let out a small squeak, letting me realise what I had just done, but Isabella didn't seem to mind, so I kept my head on hers, I mean, it was actually quite nice... Her hair is really soft, and it smells really nice, like vanilla and flowers.

I hadn't really noticed when we reached the restaurant, as I was more interested in Isabella's hair, for some reason. I stopped the bike just outside, letting Isabella get off first. As we entered the restaurant, I started to want Isabella's arms around me again, and her head on my shoulder, in fact I had this strange urge to just turn around a hug her... I looked down at ground trying to sort through my thoughts about Isabella, when I knocked into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Have you seen any brightly coloured pieces of paper hidden around this restaurant anywhere?" The man just gave me a weird look as though I was talking Spanish. Isabella then pushed me aside with an amused look on her face, "Phineas this is my Mom's friend Manuel, he only speaks Spanish." Well that was ironic.

"Manuel, soy hija de Vivian, Isabella, que me recibió en la reunión de la familia el año pasado. ¿Has visto a los trozos de papel escondido por el restaurante?" I stood wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Isabella! Usted mucho más alto desde la última vez que te vi! ¿Esta es su novio?" Manuel said back, not that I understood anything, but for some reason Isabella went a darker shade of red at his words.

"Manuel! Él es sólo mi amigo..." Isabella replied, her cheeks getting darker.

"Oh bien. Vi un pedazo de papel por el contador, si te sirve de ayuda." Manuel gave a wink when he said this, sending Isabella's cheeks even darker. I really should have paid more attention in Spanish class.

"Sí, gracias a Manuel, nos vemos en la próxima reunión!" Isabella smiled giving Manuel a quick hug.

"Diviértase con su novio!" He said, Isabella giving him a light punch on the arm. "No es más que mi amigo!" She smiled, turning back to me as he walked off smirking at her.

"You can speak Spanish?!" I stared at her in amazement, as she just had an entertained look painted on her face. "Phineas, you would have thought being Mexican Jewish, nearly my entire family being able to speak Spanish, my mother, who _speaks Spanish_, would teach me a thing or two." She giggled at my astonishment, taking my hand and walking me over to the counter. "Manuel said that he saw a piece of paper somewhere over here." We looked around the counter, the employee not seeming to mind. I grazed my finger underneath the counter, momentarily stroking something smooth. I backtracked my hand, tracing the palm of my hand over the piece of paper. "Isabella I've found it!" Isabella immediately rushed over, crouching down beside me, our knees pressed against each-other. I pushed down the fuzzy feeling, more intent on getting the paper. I carefully pressed my hand down on it, slowly sliding it out from underneath the counter. "I've got it!" I victoriously waved a jet black piece of paper in the air, Isabella giving me a high five. I secretly wanted her to hug me again, but she stayed put.

We thanked the employee behind the counter before making our way back to the bike. "Hey Isabella, what did Manuel say that made you blush so much?" I looked back at Isabella who seemed to avoid my gaze, absentmindedly twiddling her thumbs. "Oh, nothing. He was just reminding me of something embarrassing that I did when I was little." "Oh okay." I decided not to press the subject, as things we do when we're little can be really embarrassing. We never speak of the wading pool incident...

I helped Isabella onto the bike, the fuzzy feeling growing as I got on as well. She again held her arms around me, making the fuzzy feeling expand. I abruptly placed my hands on hers, not really realising what I was doing. I then looked down at my hands softly placed on hers, blood rushing to my cheeks. "Uhh, w...what does the n...ext clue say?" I pressed my lips together, feeling stupid for stuttering. "I grow up big and tall and lose my clothes in the fall. I think I know what that is!" A wide smile grew on Isabella's face, both of us instinctively knowing where the next paper was. "The tree!"

I took my hands off Isabella's, the bizarre yearning to put them back becoming present in my mind. But then she rested her head on my shoulder again, letting out a dreamy sigh. I couldn't help but enjoy it, resting my head on hers. I was starting to like this close friendship stuff. Definitely only _friend _stuff.

* * *

**A translation of what was said.**

**Isabella: Manuel, I'm Vivian's daughter, Isabella, you met me at the family reunion last year. Have you seen any pieces of paper hidden around the restaurant any where?**

**Manuel: Isabella! You're so much taller since I last saw you! Is this your boyfriend?**

**Isabella: Manuel, he's just my friend...**

**Manuel: Oh okay. (Wink) I saw a piece of paper by the counter if that's any help.**

**Isabella: Yes, thank you Manuel, see you at the next family reunion!**

**Manuel: Have fun with your boyfriend!**

**Isabella: He's just my friend!**

**Hope you liked it! BTW, has anybody seen the star wars crossover of Phineas and Ferb, could you send me a link if you have because I cannot find it anywhere on the internet. I've only seen the ending song, (To cute to breath! You know what I'm talking about if you've seen it.) but nothing else.**

**Okay well thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon(ish). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. By the way, a huge thank you to a guest reviewer on this story, I watched the star wars crossover episode, squee! Ultimate cuteness, but it's non-canon :-(  
Anyway... I am going to a war memorial service, and it's my dad's birthday (I'm planning a surprise party! Don't tell!) and I also have a thing with air cadets, so yeah, I might not be updating in a while. Also thank you for all the comments, I know theres only nine at the moment but that is a lot for me so I'm happy! Please comment more I trying to hit twenty comments! Now read on fanfictioners!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, haven't I already made that clear!?**

* * *

Isabella POV

Phineas peddled rapidly down the street of Maple drive. I was actually surprised with how far I had gotten with him all in the space of two hours! We were actually riding on a bike together, with our heads rested on each-other, and I think Phineas liked it as well, what with the quickened heart beat and reddened cheeks. Things were, for once, were going perfectly. Squee!

He sped up a bit once the large yellow house came into sight, a large tree perched to the side of it. I did a mental smile at the thought of winning; it's always priceless seeing the look on Buford's face when I win against him, but this time it would be with Phineas, which makes it even better! "We're nearly there! I think we're going to win this Isabella!" Phineas declared, going into full racing peddle mode. I held on tighter to Phineas, trying not to collapse off the end of the bike. "Phineas I'm going to fall off!" I squealed immediately before we crashed into a bush. The bike made a terrible noise, sending Phineas and me into the leafy mound. I, once again, fell on top of Phineas who made a grunting noise when I landed on his stomach. I lifted myself off him, my heart sinking when I heard his gasping murmurs. "Phineas! Are you okay?" He made a breathless sound; I checked his pulse and his arms and legs for injuries, but he was only winded, a part from a small graze on his elbow. I held his hand as he regained his breath slowly, his face regaining colour. "Just breath Phineas, you'll be okay in a couple of seconds." My heart rate has increased rapidly as I stared down at Phineas, he just looked so helpless.

He eventually was breathing at a normal pace, letting my heart beat slow down a bit. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, still clinging on to his hand tightly. "You really have a habit of falling onto me," he looked up at me, a small smile stretching on his face. I giggled, helping him up to his feet. "Come on, my house is just up there we can run," Phineas exclaimed, setting off until I hauled him back. "Phineas I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to start running after getting the wind knocked out of you." I raised my eyebrows, trying to talk some sense into him. There's enthusiastic, and then there's just plain stupid. "I'm fine! You see those athletes on TV getting up and carrying on all the time after getting knock over or something. Excluding soccer players," He gave me a little eyebrow wiggle, making me giggle. He obviously took my giggle as a _yes, _because he started to yank me down the street at full pelt. Oh Phineas.

"Come on we're nearly there!" I had caught up with him now, and was running beside him hand in hand. Squee! We sprinted down the sidewalk, making our way up to the yellow fence of Phineas's house. Phineas swung open the gate, making Ferb jump up from his station, the retrieved papers strewn over his desk, the clue with his C.D clenched in his hand. "Ferb... the clue... in the... tree," I said gasping for oxygen, as Phineas was doubled over panting. Ferb gave a thumbs up, as I started to climb the tree after regaining some breath. Phineas came up after me, climbing onto the opposite branch. "Where is it?" I spoke my thought a loud, probably the same thought as Phineas. We were staring up into the depts of the tree branches, completely unaware of Buford and Baljeet's entrance into the backyard.

"Buford, they are already here!" Baljeet's voice called out. I gasped, climbing up higher, finally spotting the wisp of green paper tangled in the leaves of the tree. "Phineas!" Phineas looked up, seeing the paper at the highest of the branches, a victorious look present in his eyes. "You make sure Buford and Baljeet don't get any closer, I'll get the paper." I nodded, scooting past so Phineas could reach the paper. I climbed down a little, seeing Buford was already making an ascend. I reached out to the left of me, snapping off a large twig. I tossed it at Buford, who made a grunt, though it put Baljeet off track when it struck him. I kept like that, flinging bits of foliage at the pair, whilst throwing encouraging words at Phineas as he tried to seize the paper. Buford had gotten to a couple of branches below me, grasping my ankle. "Phineas, get the paper!" I yelled, hitting Buford with a branch. "I've almost got it..." I looked up at Phineas, Buford pushing me aside, reaching out to grab Phineas. "Almost..." He reached out, the tips of his fingers brushing the edge of the paper. "Ha ha, I've got you now dinner bell!" Buford extended his arm, as he held me down. "Phineas!" I squealed, just as Buford was about to grab him. "I've got it!" Phineas held the paper out towards me. My eyes widened, realising the C.D was still firmly wrapped in my hand. I wriggled my arms out from Buford's arm, accidently smacking Baljeet in the face. I pressed down on the little red button, a beam of light stretching out towards the paper, captivating the paper. There was a loud ding, we had won!

Buford threw his arms up in the air in distain, "NO!" He climbed down out of the tree, throwing Baljeet over his shoulder as he went. Ferb went inside, probably to get drinks or something, Buford and Baljeet following him in, Buford grumbling distastefully to himself. I climbed out of the tree, a huge grin across my face. Phineas landed beside me, the same expression on his face. "Yes, we won! You were amazing Isabella!" He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled even wider; Phineas hugged me of his own accord! I swung my arms around his neck, restraining myself from squealing. I closed my eyes, pouring my attention into Phineas; he was so warm, and wonderful. We stood for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to me. I pulled back, still keeping my arms around Phineas's neck. "You were amazing as well," I said to him, staring into his deep blue eyes. He smiled, his arms still wound around my waist. I gulped, this was the perfect moment, _just do it Isabella!_ I stared into his eyes, his smile fading a bit. Excitement filled my stomach, it was happening, I was finally having my perfect moment with Phineas!

I started to lean in, as he did as well. My eyes were half open, as we got closer. I let my eyes slide shut, almost there, only seconds. I could feel his breath on my face, our lips almost there, Phineas pulling me into him, me tightening my arms around his neck. We were just about to touch, our lips seconds away... "Do you two want cookies?" I jolted back away from Phineas, my heart sinking into a bottomless black pit of nothingness. I looked towards the interrupter, my eyes landing on a small blue dungaree clothed boy. I sent him a death glare, knowing not to talk because I was going to say some very, _very _unladylike things.

Baljeet avoided my gaze, his eyes pleading Phineas for an answer. "Yeah, we'll have some cookies. We'll be in a second..." Baljeet nodded, scuttling back inside. Phineas looked over at me; we were now really far apart. "So uh... do you want to go and get those cookies...?" He said, his eyes firmly staring at the ground. An awkward silence filled the air, my heart slowly dying with every second. I started to trudge to the door, Phineas interrupting the solemn silence. "Are you still staying for the sleep over?" His voice cracked, making it even more awkward. "Yeah, I'll go and get my stuff after cookies." The silence claimed the air again. I had completely forgotten about the sleep over, maybe Phineas and I would have a few moments. The thought slighty lightened the atmosphere, giving me a slight smile. This was going to be a good sleep over, whether there was going to be a kiss or not. Though a kiss would be nice. Phineas came over to me and started to tell a story of something or other, but I wasn't really listening as I was in Phineasland.

"Phineas what is this!" Candace stormed into the yard, her face plastered in makeup, wearing a _line scoop neck, open back, short light blue, chiffon dress, with bow sash, _I got my dress recognition patch a few summers ago. "Ooh, you guys are so busted!" She looked the yard up and down and started to manically laugh; pulling out her phone. "Candace I thought you were going on a date with Jeremy tonight, and then sleeping over at Stacy's house?" Phineas asked, still unaware of Candace's busting urge. "Yeah, well that doesn't mean I don't have time to bust you! Just look at all of this!" She motioned towards the giant clue producing machine and Ferb's desk with all the three C.D devices placed neatly on it. "I would just like to see you get rid of all of this before Mom gets ho..." Suddenly a green laser beam shot down from the sky, melting the contraptions into water, which dissolved into the ground. Candace stood wide eyed and jaw dropped, considering this was kind of normal. Perry then waddled up beside us, who smelled vaguely of salami. "Oh, there you are Perry." The blue platypus just made his usual chattering sound. Then the doorbell ringed, sending Candace into a brighter mood, "It's Jeremy!" She rushed out of the yard into the house, applying some last minute lip-gloss. At least Candace has some luck with boys.

Ferb POV

I arranged the cookies on the plate into the shape of a _1__st__, _slapping Buford's hand away when he tried to take one, "Why do they get cookies, they only one a stupid scavenger hunt!" I raised my eyebrows at the bully. Logic doesn't seem to run in his brain.

Baljeet suddenly came crashing through the door. "Uh, I think you're going to be annoyed with me!" I looked up from my cookie decoration, his tone starting to raise questions. "What did you do nerd?" Buford asked, after trying to take another cookie. "Well uh..." Baljeet started to rub his heel into the ground. "Spit it out nerd!" Baljeet jumped, a fearful look on his face when Buford shouted at him. "I went out to the yard to go and ask if Isabella and Phineas wanted cookies, and I was looking up at the sky, wondering about the chemical formulas of the stars, so I didn't really notice what Isabella and Phineas were doing, and I may have asked them if they wanted cookies just as they were about to kiss..." My jaw dropped. They were about to kiss, it was finally going to happen and Baljeet had interrupted them! "You what! Do you realise how long it has taken them to take a step like that nerd! Do you realise how long everybody has been waiting for dinner bell to realise his true feelings for Isabella!" Buford grabbed Baljeet by the collar of his shirt dragging him up into his face. I quickly intervened by pinching the pressure point on Buford's neck, sending him down to the ground. "You really need to teach me that." Baljeet pined, staring down at a motionless Buford. Buford's head rose up, his face confused and tired looking. "Uh, you really need to stop doing that." He got to his feet, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

The door swung open, the two lovebirds walking through. It seemed a bit awkward between the pair, not surprising. But Phineas seemed to be going on about something to Isabella anyway, probably trying to brighten the mood, even though Isabella's eyes had glazed over a bit, almost like a faze. "Hey Phineas, do you want to come and get my stuff with me?" Isabella asked, seeming to come out of the trance like state, the red headed boy standing next to her nodded vigorously. "Ferb, I'm going to go with Isabella." I gave him a thumbs up, this was perfect. I waited until they had left the house to explain my plan to the other two.

I turned to the bully and nerd, doing an inward sigh when I realised I would have to talk a lot. "I have a plan to get those two together, because I think we have now realised they need a bit of a push in the right direction. Are you going to help me?" Both nodded, this was going to be good.

* * *

**Right, so I hope you all liked it. By the way copy and paste Candace's dress description into Google, go to images and it's the first dress in images is the one she was wearing. Comment and you will get cookies!**

**Guest comments, your comment will be in italic because you have no names:**

**Guest A: _Well of couse Phineas with Isabella while Ferb do other things_.  
Yeah, Ferb's now got a plan! Phineas is going to be with her all the time thanks to Ferb now!**

**Guest B: _Ah Nice Yeah!  
_Thanks!**

**Guest C: _I wonder that Phineas head is triangleand his nose looks sharp._  
Phineas's head is triangled, I will do something with his head in the story.**

**Guest D: _You will find excess in internet. Talk about Phineas and Ferb Star Wars. Bytheway I really want Phineas win. Can you do it?  
_****Thanks for the tip off, the star wars crossover was so good! As you can see Phineas and Isabella did win, that was going to happen anyway!**

**Guest commenters, you can add names to your comments, because all it says to me is that your name is A, just a friendly tip! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I won't be updating for a while because I'm going on holiday to Dalish. Woop woop! So I have left you with this chapter to quench your thirst! Also a thank you to all the guest reviewers who have now put names on their comments after my mini rant last week (sorry, I love you all!) I promise when I get back I will write a nice long chapter with lots of Phinbella in it! Okay no more waffling, read on fanfictioners!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I want to**

* * *

Phineas POV

I sat on Isabella's bed patiently whilst she rummaged around her closet for her pyjamas. I stared vaguely at the purple carpet, trying to get my head around what had happened earlier. We had nearly kissed! What's even weirder is that I wanted to kiss Isabella, I wanted to pull her in close and kiss her, and I felt... disappointed when we didn't? I don't understand, I mean, why would I want to kiss Isabella? In fact, the entire day I had been having these funny feelings towards her, and I've been starting to feel funny whenever I'm around her. It's like all I think about is Isabella, all the time. _All _the time. But the whole kiss thing? Why did I lean in, why did I pull her closer to me, it's not like she likes me, we're just friends! I furrowed my brow not realising that Isabella had all her things and was calling my name from her bedroom door.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" I looked up from my dazed, my eyes still fuzzy from staring at the ground. "Oh uh, yeah..." I bit my lip, why do I keep tripping over my words when I'm around her? "Okay, can you carry this for me?" She held out a light pink bag, containing her sleeping bag. I casually took it, opening the door for Isabella and bowing. She giggled as she walked past, giving me a quick curtsy, and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

After Isabella had said goodbye to her Mum, we walked over to my house, the sun setting into a beautiful orange. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, and every now and then I would catch a glance at Isabella in the sunset colours. She was stunning. Her raven hair shone in the sun, her blue eyes sparkling... I suddenly cut my thoughts off once I realised what I was doing. Only friends, only friends.

I took one more glance at Isabella, who caught my gaze. She smiled at me, sending me into a blush, but I smiled anyway. I averted my eyes down, wondering why I was blushing; I really have to talk to Ferb when we get back. As if on cue, Ferb swung over the gate, with a smirk on his face? Isabella walked into the yard, whilst I gave Ferb a questioning look, who only raised his eyebrows in amusement. It was probably nothing, just Ferb being weird. I walked after Isabella, to see the tent had been hitched up nicely under the tree, with a little fire made up by the side of it. "Nice job guys! Isabella brought s'mores, so we can toast them later." I said as I was unzipping the tent to unroll Isabella's sleeping bag. I scanned the tent, seeing the only space for Isabella was beside me. In fact the guys had seemed to put their sleeping bags further away from mine and Isabella's... Obviously Buford put them out, since he had no sense of space.

I rolled out the purple flower printed sleeping bag so it was facing neatly into the middle of the tent so all of our sleeping bags were in a circle. I went back outside to see Buford and Baljeet arguing about something with Isabella and Ferb watching rather bemused. "I told you shrimp, the proper quote is 'we know what we want, but know what we need!" Buford leered at Baljeet, who just seemed to sigh. "No, I think you will find the proper reference is 'We know what we see, but not see what we need,' it is obvious!" Baljeet interjected, seemingly stepping back a bit when Buford came forward. Apparently they were arguing about what the proper quotation was from Shakespeare, and were both proven wrong when Ferb pulled out his book of inspirational quotes. "It says here, that Shakespeare famously said 'we know what we are, but know not what we may be.' Wow that's pretty cool." Isabella read the words from the book, giving both the bully and the nerd frowns.

I played the quote over and over in my head, 'we know what we are, but know not what we may be.' Interesting. I then looked over at Ferb, who was chatting to Isabella, or Isabella was chatting to him, he was just standing still and listening. "Hey Ferb, can I talk to you for a sec?" He looked over at me and gave me a nod. He walked over with a question look on his face. I grasped his arm pulling him into the living room, sliding the door shut. He raised his eyebrows, knowing this wasn't a normal chat. "It's about Isabella..." Ferb's face suddenly changed; as he gave me a hand gesture meaning go on. "Well uh, it's just I kind of feel... weird around her. I'm not really sure what it is, it's just I feel all jittery and nervous when she's around me, and I feel all fuzzy and warm when we touch or we're talking. I have weird thoughts about her, like how pretty she is, or how nice her hair looks, or how I want to touch her hands or her face. All the time I just think about her, and I can't stop. I just don't know..." There was a long silence, Ferb's face vague and distant. He eventually laid a hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid I can't help you. You need to figure out your feelings for Isabella yourself, because I cannot tell you how you feel; only you can work that out." I stood silent, my mind confused and bundled. I only walked away, not really sure what to say. I went and sat outside, as Ferb gathered Baljeet and Buford off to the far corner of the yard for some reason, so I sat next to Isabella. The fire had been lit, and she was toasting a s'more on the end of a stick, it has turned a chocolaty golden brown. She gave me a smile, making me feel a lot better.

Ferb POV

I took Buford and Baljeet to the end of the yard so the other two were out of ear shot. I was still amazed by what Phineas had told me, he was definitely on his way to understanding his feelings for Isabella; he just needed a couple of nudges. Ugh, more talking.

"We're on the right track; Phineas just told me that he has funny feelings around Isabella! He doesn't know what they are, but he is definitely realising his true feelings." I almost sounded like a little girl, and then I was slightly annoyed at myself. Both Baljeet and Buford grinned, just as excited as I was. "So phase one of operation lovebirds is in progress?" Baljeet said, he was the one who came up with the name by the way, that was so not me. "Yep, you guys know what to do." We all nodded, heading in the proper directions.

Baljeet and I walked up casually to Isabella and Phineas, whilst Buford stationed himself behind the tree. "Hey guys, what is up?" Baljeet said, breaking his voice in the process. I did a face palm, making the executive decision to take over the situation. I discreetly pushed Baljeet in front of the tent door, so it would be less obvious, whilst walking behind Isabella and Phineas. I took a deep breath making sure my face was red, before taking a huge bite of the s'more in my hand. I put a weird look on my face, and then started making choking noises.

Isabella and Phineas turned around their faces dropping at the sight. They rushed over as I clung my neck, still making disfigured noises. I dramatically fell to the ground, the signal for Baljeet and Buford. "It's okay! I have my first aid badge!" Isabella almost screamed whilst kneeling down by my side. I rolled over, so that she couldn't touch me, and so I could see if Baljeet and Buford were carrying out the plan. Just as Isabella grappled me, I saw Baljeet and Buford emerge from the tent with Isabella's sleeping bag, just as planned. Even though this was good, at the time Isabella had wrestled me to stand up, making sure that Phineas was holding me up, and was now hammering her fist into my stomach from behind, you know, that thing you do if somebody is choking, I don't know what it's called. I feigned the s'more coming out from my throat, accidentally spitting into Phineas's face. "Oh dude!" He wiped the mashed up contents of s'more off his face, looking rather disgusted. "Ferb are you okay?" Isabella asked, now facing me. I rubbed my stomach where she had thumped it, yep there was definitely going to be a bruise there, wow Isabella is really surprisingly strong. I gave a thumbs up and a nod, this was good enough for any of my friends.

"Wow, you really had is stuck in your throat, what happened?" Ugh, why does she have to press the subject, I thought thumbs up solved anything! I just shrugged, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions; otherwise she might have gotten suspicious. Thankfully she just walked back to the log, back to sit with Phineas. Everything was going according to plan.

I walked back around the tree to find Baljeet and Buford who still had Isabella's sleeping bag in their grasp. I smiled, taking the sleeping bag, rolling it up and stuffing it into the little hiding hole at the base of the tree. I then went inside and retrieved the ultimate cooler 3000. "So what does it do?" Buford asked impatiently, I was hoping Baljeet would explain, but to no avail. Sigh. "It will make our tent really cold in the night, so because Isabella will have no sleeping bag, Phineas will probably let her sleep in his. He might even stay in the sleeping bag with her, but either way it is a sign of affection and they will have to get closer some way or other to be warm in the night." Buford raised an eyebrow, "What about us, won't we get cold?" Baljeet let out a small chuckle, of course we had already covered that, "Ferb and I made all of our sleeping bags thermal, and made Phineas's thinner." Baljeet said, rather victoriously since he was, for once, one step ahead of Buford. "Oh okay, well lets go and put this in the tent then." Buford then took it from me, bringing it into the tent. Isabella and Phineas didn't even notice, since Isabella was feeding Phineas s'mores on a stick. It kills me sometimes how they do couple things and aren't actually a couple, it really kills me.

Sometimes I just look at them, and I feel like shaking Phineas and telling him what an idiot he is. I have been standing by waiting for so long for them to finally get together, and it has never happened because Phineas is way too oblivious of Isabella's feelings, and his own. So I guess this is the only way I can get them to go in the right direction, and seriously, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't meddle in Phineas's love life?

* * *

**Okay hope you all liked it, I love wingman Ferb he is awesome! Ok well see you in ten days! Review!**

**Guest comments:  
If you have no name your comment shall be in italic:**

**thered a: Yay, you now have a name, I congratulate you! Phinbella is adorable!**

**Guest A: _Hehe sorry well my short letter name because I'm a guest right? I'm not sure I register yet.  
_Yes please register! You have really nice comments, and you will be able to write stories, and I can PM you :-) I am really trying to motivate you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is gonna be a long one, so heads up! VERY IMPORTANT, READ THIS ONE!**

**I got back from holiday early! So for three days straight I have been working on this chapter, it was only five pages long, so I hope it's up to your expectations! Also... I WATCHED ACT YOUR AGE! I watched it with english subtitles, the link is on my profile! I literally exploded! EEK! **

**Anyway, I had a good time on holiday. I'll give you one word, segway. I also saw a very cute boy, his name was cute brown haired boy to be exact. Yeah... I'm a sissy. I did a lot of Phineas and Ferb sketches whilst on holiday as well, because it rained a lot. So I was wondering what do I download onto my computer so I can draw art on it? Or possibly connect my ipad 3 to my very old computer to be able to draw? Thanks to anyone who bothered to read and reply to that! Also guys I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews, like seriously, I am one review off my goal of twenty! Yaysies! I have also been asked by T-rex989 to write a sequel to Phineas and Ferb star wars! Sadly I have never watched any of the star wars movies (according to my friend that is a crime.) So my star wars education starts tonight, yay! Okay well on with the chapter, read on fanfictioners!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I can't think of anything smart to say.**

* * *

Isabella POV

I slid another marsh mellow onto the end on the stick, waving it in front of Phineas's face, who nibbled it off the end. It was possibly the cutest thing ever, and even better we were sitting so close that we were pressed against each-other!

I took my attention off Phineas as Baljeet, Buford and Ferb sat down on the log opposite us. Ferb gave me a wink; I stuck my tongue out in return, which only made him smirk. Ferb was being really helpful with trying to get Phineas and me closer, although sometimes he did make it pretty obvious. But it was definitely working today, and by the way Phineas was acting I was actually starting to think that he may like me back! He was actually staring at me when we were crossing the street, staring at me! Also let's not forget the whole kiss thing, although I still feel like I could punch Baljeet right in the face. No I do not want your stupid cookies.

"Hey Isabella, we're gonna go and get changed, you're welcome to use Candace's room to get changed." Phineas said, whilst getting up from the log, to my disappointment. I vaguely nodded, whilst locating my backpack which was placed somewhere by the log. "Okay we'll meet you back down here when we're all ready." He finalised, as they walked through, leaving me searching for my backpack.

I finally felt the surface of my backpack, placed neatly behind the log I was sitting on. I picked it up, swinging it onto my back. I got off the log, stretching my legs, the muscles waking up slowly. I made a slow walk up to Candace's room, my mind heaped with thoughts of Phineas. I creaked open the pink door, my eyes met with thousands of pictures of Jeremy, and pink. I stared at them, knowing that this wasn't to different from what my room looked like, only in Phineas obsession form. I felt kind of jealous really, that Candace's fantasy became real for her, that she got her dream guy. Of course Candace has helped me and given me advice and been like a sister to me when it came to Phineas and heart break, but I can't help but feel jealous.

I took in a big breath of air, slumping down onto Candace's bed. _Maybe Phineas doesn't feel the same, wouldn't he have already said something if he did? _I immediately did a metal slap. _No_, _Phineas has some kind of feeling for you, even if it's just as a close friend! Just look at the way that he has been acting with you today! _"You're right inner me!" I shouted, blushing when I realised the guys could hear me next door. "What did you say Isabella?" Buford shouted back, making me put my head in my hands. "Uh... Nothing..." There was a silence, until all of the guys just mumbled something in unison.

I started to get changed into my PJ's, untying the pink bow in my hair, folding it up and placing it into my backpack. I tied my hair back with the purple hair bow neatly folded away in my backpack, whilst pulling on white fury slippers. I gave myself a quick check over in the mirror. I girl in a white PJ strap top, with Purple Heart printed shorts stared back at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, this was going to be a good sleep over.

There was a sudden soft knock on the door, "Hey, Isabella, we're all gonna go down stairs now, are you ready?" I recognised the voice of a certain redhead, making me bound to the door. "Coming!" I turned the door knob, my eyes meeting with his, as he fell forward on top of me. We landed with a thud onto Candace's bedroom floor, with Phineas still on top of me. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Isabella! I'm so sorry I was leaning on the door!" Phineas said all panicky, as I was only laughing. "It's okay. You can be such a drama queen Phineas!" I made him laugh, as our noses were pressed against each others, with Phineas still above me. In a respectable position at that, don't get any ideas. "Yeah, says the girl who goes crazy whenever somebody uses her catchphrase!" We laughed more, not realising that the other three were enjoying the show very much.

Baljeet made a coughing noise in the middle of our laughter, making both of us blush. Phineas pushed himself up, giving me a hand up as well. He gave me a little wink, making my heart melt. We made our way back down to the back yard, where the fire had burnt down to only a couple of logs, with a trickle of sparks coming slowly from the cinders. I looked up at the sky, to see a vast dark blanket loaded with stars. "Wow," I murmured, staring up into the wonder. Phineas stopped as well, only silent with the beauty of the sky. I peered over at Ferb, who seemingly had a smirk on his face, and a small contraption in his hand. His doing, of course.

Ferb POV

The Star Conjurer worked better than expected, and definitely had our two subject's captive. The plan was working, next step to leave them to gaze up at the stars. I know it's corny, but it works with these two. I wondered over to the far side of the yard along with Buford and Baljeet, and watched the pair sit down and stare up at the sky. I couldn't help but feel some sort of pride that I was actually getting them together, or hopefully, if the plan worked. Although I think Isabella might be working it out, she's a smart cookie that one.

I grinned to myself when Phineas laid his hand on Isabella's, it was an accident but he kept it there anyway. Buford handed me a five dollar note with a grunt, I accepted it graciously. After a few minutes of watching Isabella and Phineas star gaze, I looked down at my watch which read eleven o' clock. Time for phase three.

I walked over to the pair, Baljeet and Buford closely followed. I pointed at my watch, Phineas face dropping a bit. "Wow, I didn't know it was that late. We better get to bed." With that he trundled over to the tent, gesturing for the rest of us to follow. I went in last, to come into the sight of Phineas and Isabella searching around the tent frantically. "Where is it? I put it literally right there!" Phineas exclaimed, slumping down on the floor in defeat. "Well how can my sleeping bag just disappear?" Isabella asked in anxiety, searching around the corners. I kicked myself, we didn't think of way to explain the disappearance of Isabella's sleeping bag. I rummaged around my brain for an excuse, only to be interrupted by a loud shout from Buford's direction.

"Maybe a wombat stole it!" I did a face palm, sending a glare over to Buford.

A wombat.

"What? Can Wombat's actually do that? Wait do Wombats even live in the Tri State Area?" Phineas asked all at once, all eyes trained on Buford. "Uh... I know a guy who owns a couple of Wombats, and one got out, named Alden." There was an awkward silence, as everybody just stared at Buford. My heart thumped, why did he have to say that. I clung to the hope that Phineas and Isabella might have been so accustomed to Buford's randomness that they would accept the excuse, but that's a distant wish.

"I hope you're friend gets Alden back," Phineas broke the silence, making me feel a bit calmer. Obviously his obliviousness isn't just reserved for Isabella. Though Isabella still had her eyebrows raised. "I'll go and get you some blankets," Phineas said as he was unzipping the tent. As he left we were all left in silence, then Isabella broke the peace.

"So, a Wombat?" She said almost sarcastically, I think we had some explaining to do. "Is something going on?" My stomach sank, I knew she knew something. Baljeet and Buford opened their mouths, but I slapped my hands over their mouths before they could say anything. I did not want a repeat of what happened a couple of seconds ago. Ugh, so much talking today!

"Isabella, do you really think that we would meddle with anything to do with you and Phineas, because as you have stated before, you can handle it yourself, and to be quite honest, I can't be bothered, nor want to face the consequences if we did meddle in your relationship. Yes, occasionally I will put in that little helping hand, such as the tandem or the bike, but that is only because I care, and I don't want Phineas to be completely oblivious to you. But on a personal level of meddling, in which I would forcefully push you together, I would never do that." I took a breath in, as I had said that all in one. There was a long pause, I hoped I had said the convincingly enough, as what I had said was all a total lie. I obviously was meddling beyond belief, and definitely was forcefully pushing them together. I looked into Isabella's eyes; I could see the cogs turning in her brain.

"Fine. I believe you, but don't try anything else," As she spoke I breathed out a sigh of relief, we were still in the game. "We would never Isabella," Baljeet said, whilst walking over to his sleeping bag to get in, the same relief plastered on his face. I also decided that it was time for my sleeping bag. I walked over to the green bundle, discreetly switching on The Cooler 3000, which resembled a small heater. I could immediately feel the freezing breeze immerse the air near me, so quickly wrapped myself into my sleeping bag. Just as I did, Phineas returned with a mass of blankets and a couple of pillows.

"Here, I got you the thick quilt, my old woollen blanket, and some pillows I found in the closet." He laid them all precisely out, luckily the cooler would easily make the two of them cold in the night, Phineas had no choice but to give Isabella his sleeping bag, possibly sleep a bit closer to her, but that's not likely, yet. After Phineas had finished arranging the blankets and pillows, Isabella settled down into her makeshift bed, whilst Phineas in his sleeping bag, (which I did a bit of tinkering on so he'll be colder).

"Goodnight." Phineas called out, whilst switching off the lamp near him. "Don't let the Wombats bite!" I looked over at Buford, who had called this, but I just decided to let it go. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

Phineas POV

I looked over at Buford, what is his thing with Wombats anyway? It's kind of weird a Wombat stole Isabella's sleeping bag, oh well, I guess I could make her a new one. Or we could go on a Wombat hunt, ah, I can think of that tomorrow.

Before I let my eyes go heavy, I peered over at Isabella, who caught my gaze. We shared a smile for a couple of seconds, and then my eyelids drooped over.

_I'm talking to Ferb in the backyard; we're building something or other. But I feel like something isn't quite right. Like there is an absence. Then the door swings open, and a raven haired girl with a pink bow walks through._

"_Watcha' doin?" she asked, making me feel like the hole was filled. "I don't know, what do you want to do Isabella?" I asked her, staring at her pretty deep blue eyes. "Maybe we could do this." Isabella suddenly walked forward, grasping my arms, pulling me so I was pressed against her. Her breath was on my face, her lips inches from mine. _

"_Phineas..." she called out. "Yes Isabella," I said dreamily, closing my eyes. "Phineas, wake up..." _

My eyes jolted open, a blurred face in front of me. I suddenly became very aware that it was incredibly cold, like _seriously _cold. I blinked a couple of times to get my vision clear, setting my eyes on the very girl I had been dreaming about previously. "Phineas, its... so..o c..cold." I sat up, worried by the way Isabella was shivering. I lightly touched her cheek, her skin arctic cold. "Isabella you're freezing!" I said in a loud whisper, so I didn't wake up the others. I took her hands in mine and started to rub them, "You'll be okay, you just need to warm up," I said whilst frantically rubbing her hands.

I looked up momentarily at her, she was still shivering like mad. I then remembered something from a TV show I watched about surviving in extreme weather. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close into me. "P..Phineas, why a...are you hug..hugging me?" She asked, the bitter chill shaking her words. "I'm sharing my body warmth with you, in fact you should get in my sleeping bag." I blushed a bit at my own words, but it was the only way Isabella was going to warm up, and I most certainly wasn't going let her freeze over night. "W...what?" she asked, I could feel her gulp.

I momentarily pulled out of our hug, and unzipped my sleeping, gesturing for her to climb in alongside me. She was hesitant at first, but soon clambered in beside me. I zipped it back up, realising we were very close. I gulped down the nervousness I had, and put arm around her, she stiffened up a bit, but then relaxed and rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled, liking the position we were in. Wait! No I only did that so I could warm Isabella up, because she was freezing, that's it.

I could feel myself warming up, since I was particularly cold as well, but not as much as Isabella. I suddenly heard a muffled snore; I looked down to see Isabella was soundly asleep. I looked at her sleeping face, remembering the dream I had before I woke up.

Why did I dream that, it's not like Isabella and I are, you know, going out. Why did I get butterflies when I thought of that? So many weird feelings when I'm with Isabella, so many feelings I don't understand. It's not like Ferb was any help, I need to figure it out myself? How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know how I feel? I took in a deep breath, looking down at Isabella.

I stroked her silky hair as she slept, as she occasionally mumbled something incomprehensible. I concentrated on her warmth, her smell, her aura, just her general presence. I then I asked myself a simple question. What do you think about Isabella?

I don't know, I mean we are best friends. Well she is cute... Artistic, good, kind, confident, forgiving, funny, mature, sweet, sassy, brave, trustworthy, smart, caring, modest, pretty, loving, friendly, devoted, outgoing... Oh my gosh.

I'm in love with Isabella.

* * *

**I left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger there! *Evil laughter*  
Remember to review! **

**Guest reviews:  
If you have no name your comment will be italic:**

**The radA: Awh, I'm sorry. But I'm back now and talking to you!**

**The-Snowy-Owl13: Well he did just get! EEk I love you're review, you were the first ever person to review this, I thank you. I did have a nice holiday, thanks! I can't wait till you review again!**

**A: _You choose Ferb and I choose Phineas. That should be good.  
_Don't worry, Phinbella is my OTP. I'm only a Ferb fangirl, although Phineas is still adorable! I have him as my desktop, now that I think about it, I draw Phineas more than Ferb... Oooh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, life took over! But now I'm back, so I hope ya'll like this next chapter, it's full of drama and nice and big as well! Also, thank you so much for the reviews, 29! That is like seriously good for me! I might not update for a while (sorry) because school is starting soon, and I have a busy weekend, so yeah... Anyway, read on!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but when I gain control of THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! I might.**

* * *

Phineas POV

I didn't get much sleep, obviously. I'm still trying to get my head around this, I love Isabella. I mean, it explains a lot of things to me, why I feel so... funny around her. I'm not really sure why I suddenly realised how I felt; it was just one of those clarifying moments where it just struck me like a bolt of lightning. But now there are all sorts of other things stirring up now, like what if she doesn't like me back? She just downright rejects me, or I ruin our friendship? I rubbed my forehead in contempt, well, the top of my nose if you count the whole triangle head thing.

I apparently did get some sleep last night, because I did wake up. In fact when I had woken up, Isabella and I were tangled up in each other's arms, with our noses pressed together. My cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, but I soon realised Isabella was still asleep. I gently touched her cheek, her body full of warmth now. I let the desire to stroke her cheek take over, tenderly caressing her soft pale skin. I took in a deep breath, wondering how I was ever going to explain my feelings to Isabella. It just wasn't something I could put a calculation or a formula on, it was just so illogical. So weird that there was no reason or explanation that I could justify how I felt. I suddenly became aware of Isabella's eyes fluttering slightly. I took my hand away from her cheek before she became fully aware that I was stroking her cheek.

Her eyes gradually opened, probably still blurred by morning haze. "Morning Princess." I gently said, making her smile, I love her smile. "Morning," she replied in mid yawn, realising that our noses were pressed together, also that I had my arms wrapped around her waist. I bit my lip, hoping it wouldn't be awkward. She only gave me a little smile, lifting my spirit. There was a brief silence, as we only stared at each-other. I lost myself in her beautiful blue eyes, becoming less and less aware of my surroundings. I started to daydream about Isabella, about us running in a field full of flowers, and lush green grass. We run holding hands, into a sunset with incredible colours that makes Isabella look so gorgeous... "Uh, Phineas, where is everyone else?" Isabella spoke up, making aware of the fact we were the only two in the tent.

Ferb POV

I have to say, it was incredibly satisfying to wake up to Phineas and Isabella sleeping in the same sleeping bag, hugging at that. I guess my plan worked better than expected. I went through the rest of the plan in my head whilst consuming the waffles I had helped Mum to prepare. I peered over at the tent, Isabella and Phineas still had not made an appearance, I smiled to myself, feeling rather victorious.

After I had eaten another two pancakes, I heard the glass door slide open, both Isabella and Phineas wondering into the kitchen. They both silently sat themselves down at the kitchen table, Phineas next to me, and Isabella sitting opposite Phineas. Mum brought over another two portions of waffles, asking Buford, Baljeet and I if we wanted seconds. Baljeet and I declined, but Buford hastily took up the opportunity to gorge himself. A conversation struck up, which I clearly didn't say much in, I had talked a fair lot the day before, my vocal chords needed to recharge. But I started to take a bit more notice when the conversation turned to how cold it was last night.

"Seriously, I was shivering like mad! How did you guys not feel it?" Isabella asked through a mouthful of waffle. "Yeah, it was like the Arctic!" Phineas exclaimed, nearly tossing his fork across the room. Arctic? I think I might have put the setting a little bit too high...

"The stars were out last night that means it's usually going to be cold at night." Baljeet said an actual excuse that wasn't ridiculous. "I guess so, maybe it was some kind of weather freak." Phineas stated, dispersing my doubt all at once. I started to drift into Ferb land once everyone was back in conversation, discussing the after effects if operation love birds pulled through.

My inner dialogue was interrupted by somebody shoving their elbow into my side. I glanced over at Phineas, who was the perpetrator, as he quickly thrust a crumpled napkin into my hand, not giving me a second look. I raised my eyebrows at the disfigured napkin, softly un-creasing it. I read the hurried handwriting, my face dropping at the words.

_We need to talk, in private._

He knows! How can Phineas know, we're talking about Mr. Oblivious! Seriously, how dense can you get? Not in a dumb way, just... You know what I mean! Before I could think up any excuses, he was getting to his feet and dragging me along with him. "Ferb and I just need to and grab something from our room, be back in a moment." I gulped down on his words, only to be hauled up the stairs.

My brain was spinning with justifications that would suffice, but nothing would work. I was too late; Phineas had lugged me into our room, slamming the door behind us. He briefly stared at me, something was... Different about him. At that moment, I knew this wasn't about him knowing about operation love birds, it was bigger than that.

There was a long silence, Phineas looked like he was struggling to say something, so I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm in love with Isabella."

My jaw dropped. I was speechless (no pun intended.) He finally did it, he realised his feelings! "Do you realise how long everybody has waited for you to realise that?!" I nearly screamed it at him, I was just so relieved!

"What? You mean that everybody knew how I felt before I did?" I nodded at his question, his eyes dropping to the ground. "But Ferb, what if she doesn't like me back?" I sighed, okay not completely rid of all his obliviousness. I decided to keep Isabella's secret, for now. "Well, you're not gonna find out if you sit around not doing anything about it." I tried to sound sympathetic, but it came out more sarcastic than I wanted. Phineas's eyes suddenly lightened up, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Candace's POV

"OMG, I know! Then when we used the banana to..." I was cut off by a knocking at the door. "Hold on Stace, there's someone at the door." I rolled off of my bed, ambling up to the door. I swung open the door, my triangle headed brother greeting me in his usual cheery way, more cheery than usual. "What do you want?!" I growled, not in the mood for their crazy contraptions, I was still tired from mine and Stacy's sleep over the night before.

"Oh sorry Candace, I just need to ask you a favour..." He trailed off, making me suspicious; hmm something very bustable seems to be up! "What is it? It better not be anything that involves..." He put his hands up, cutting me dead. "No Candace, it's to do with... Isabella." My eyes widened at his word, "Stacy, I'll call you back."

I grasped the collar of shirt, pulling him into my room. He landed on the floor with a thud, rubbing his elbow as he got up. "What do you want me to do?" I stood close to him, staring him dead in the eye. "Wow, you're really just going to agree, just like that?" He asked, his eyes portraying a confused look. "I will, when you tell me what this has to do with Isabella." He gulped down when I said this, something was up. "Phineas?" I raised my eyebrows, my tone becoming stronger.

"Uhh... well..." He mumbled under his breath, looking down at the floor. I lifted his head up with my hands, giving him a sisterly look, which is rare for me. He sighed, a sign of defeat. "I'm building something special for Isabella, because I... I love her." I nearly exploded with joy! He finally found out his feelings!

"Phineas, OMG!" I squealed, immersing him a tight hug. "Candace! I can't breathe!" He stuttered from under my arm, I immediately released him from my grip. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" I was really enthusiastic, if it took being involved in one of his hair-brained schemes for him and Isabella to finally get together, I good with that.

"Well, we're building a space dimensional vortex room. Which means, it will be a door that you go through, and you will be in space, but you'll be able to breath, because it's synthetic space." I went through his words over in my head again, "So it's space in a room?" I asked, his response a head nod. "There's also going to be Isabella's favourite music playing, and it can have its colours tinted, so it will really set the mood when I ask her to dance with me." I interrupted Phineas with a loud squeal. He was going to ask her to dance with him, too cute to breathe!

After my squeal, I hand gesture for him to carry on. "Then after I've dance with her, I'm going to..." He pressed his lips together, looking back down at the floor. "Tell her how you feel?" I finished off the sentence, making him wince. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I did a face palm, why does he have to be so darn oblivious? Time for some sisterly advice.

"Phineas, you just need to go for it." He raised his eyebrows, I continued with my pep-talk. "If people didn't go for it, would the light bulb be invented? Would we know about gravity? Would we have the internet? If you guys hadn't have gone for it, you wouldn't have invented any of the things you have this summer!" His smile returned, his happy demeanour returning. "You're right! Thanks Candace!" He leapt forward, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, feeling pride for my little brother. "So what do you need me to do?" I got back on task, eager to help him, for once.

"Okay, well I need you to keep Isabella out of the way, just until we finish. Then I'll call you, and you can bring her back." I nodded in response, rushing to the backyard, Phineas closely following. I ran into the backyard, scanning the it for Isabella. I noticed Ferb talking to Baljeet and Buford rather hurriedly, Isabella on the other side absentmindedly twirling some grass. I strode over to Ferb, who peered over my way. "I know what's going on. Phineas wants me to keep Isabella out of the way, I'm gonna go and get her prettied up as well." I gave him a wink, a smirk stretching across his face, he giving me a wink back.

I marched up to Isabella, seizing her wrist, pulling her towards the gate. "Candace? Where are we going?" She asked, looking back at the guys, who were pulling out their blue prints. "We haven't had any girl time this summer! I'm gonna take you out for some proper fun." She didn't have a choice as I was already dragging her down the sidewalk towards town.

Isabella POV

"Candace you don't have to buy me a dress, I'm fine with..." Candace cut me off, "No! I insist, you deserve a new dress." I sighed at her stubboness, looking myself up and down in the mirror. I was wearing a sleeveless purple lace dress that reached my knees, with a skinny white belt. I smiled at myself, pulling back the dressing room curtain so Candace could see. She smiled widely, circling me. "You look great! These will complement them perfectly." She said whilst handing me some simple black flats. "After we've paid for this, we're gonna go and get your hair done." I gave a little smile, enjoying the 'girly' time we were having. I guess it is kind of nice to spend some time with Candace, and doing all these 'girly' things. Also, maybe my new look would get some more attention from Phineas...

When we arrived at Bobby's hair salon, there was already a reservation for me, Candace's doing I guessed. The chirpy hair dresser sat me down in one of the chairs, pulling out curling tongs, hair spray and all sorts of other things that were going to do things to my hair. She undid my bow, passing it over to me, beginning the process of changing my hair.

It didn't take to long, whatever she was doing though, it felt so different on my head. The hair-dresser spun my chair around and when I saw myself I had to hold my breath. She had carefully pulled my long raven hair into a ponytail, with the ends curled. My bangs had been shaped around my face, so they framed my face, curled at the bottom like my ponytail. Finally sprayed with something, so there were visible sparkles when I was in the sunlight. "Oh thank you, it's beautiful!" The hair-dresser smiled, but Candace was not, "There's still something missing." With that, Candace pulled out a purple bow, tying over my hair-band. I smiled wider, the bow perfectly complementing my outfit.

Candace and I walked the rest of the way home, talking and laughing, she had a phone call half way through getting out nails done, and apparently she had to hurry home. I had a really good time with her, it was really out of the blue. As we reached the Flynn-Fletcher household, just as I was about to walk through the gate, Candace stopped me, grabbing me briskly by the shoulder. "Candace? What are..." I was cut off by a lipstick being smudged onto my lips. "Just to finish it off, some light red lipstick." She said, taking back her lipstick, telling me to rub my lips together. She pulled out a little mirror, I did look good. It wasn't an elaborate look, it was just a smart casual kind of thing. I wonder why she was doing all of this.

Phineas POV

I felt my nerves rising, my hands becoming sweaty. I look myself over, I was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, and some black pants, with some pointed black leather shoes. I had to undo my top shirt button, my nerves making me really hot. Ferb placed his hand on my shoulder, making me a feel a tad calmer. The Isabella alarm suddenly sounded, making me go stiff with nervousness. Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and the fireside girls (who has come over to help after Baljeet explained to them what was going on), rushed to their stations. I stood at my post, waiting for her. The front gate swung open, when Isabella stepped through I was awestruck.

She was stunning.

She looked around the backyard, puzzlement painted across her face. I swallowed my fear, strolling up to her, taking in her beauty. Her eyes landed on me, taking in my attire. "Phineas? What is this?" She asked, as I held out my hand for her. "Just wait and see." I smiled brightly at her, taking her towards the singular door stood in the middle of the yard. "You ready?" I asked, whilst turning to be able to look into her eyes. I prevented myself from drifting off into Izzieland, concentrating on the incredible real Isabella in front of me. She nodded, beaming at me. I grinned, pushing the little red button placed next to the door. The door slid open, an amass of glowing stars greeting us.

"My lady," I said, holding my arm out, a gesture for Isabella to go in first. She giggled, stepping into the room, floating upwards as she did. I laughed, jumping into the room behind her, the door closing behind me. I soared upwards, bumping into Isabella. She giggled, grabbing my hands and lifting me up so we were eye level. "So, what do you think? Space in a room?" I asked, spinning her around. "I think it's amazing!" She shouted, letting go so we flung away, somersaulting and spinning as we went. I snorted with laughter, floating back over to Isabella. We laughed ferociously with each-other, making my stomach hurt. "Tag! You're it!" I tapped her shoulder, swimming through the air as fast as I could away from her. Isabella growled through a giggle, going after me. We chased each-other for a while, going back and forth amongst the stars. We finally stopped, taking in deep breaths of air. All of a sudden, music started playing, slow music.

I started to feel anxious again, but I remembered what Candace said, gulping down my fear, I took Isabella hands, looking her straight in the eyes. "Isabella, will you dance with me?" My voice came out shaky, making me cringe slightly. I waited for her answer, filled with happiness when she beamed at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I encircled her waist, bringing her in close.

We floated around the darkness, the stars becoming shining brighter, a light shade of pink tinting the light. We swayed back and forth with the beat of the music, possibly one of the best moments of my life. She was just so amazing, he hair shining in the light, her eyes sparkling just as bright as the stars, her radiant aura, just... her. She was just so incredible in that moment, I couldn't have had it any better than that.

"I..Isa..Isabella." I shook on the word, my stomach turning. "Yes Phineas?" Her smooth angelic voice said, soothing my nerves a bit. "Isabella, I... Need to tell you... something." I took in a deep breath, going through Candace's words in my head. "What is it?" I felt my palms go sweaty, I felt my knees quaking. This was it.

"Isabella I... I." I swallowed a bit, trying to find that simple four letter word. "Isabella I..." Suddenly there was a crash, a booming noise immersing the room, nearly making my eardrums shatter. I squeezed Isabella, her high pitched scream the last thing I heard, before everything went black.

* * *

**Ooh! Left you on a cliff hanger there! Well until next time, have a good life!**

**Guest reviews:  
If you don't have name your review will be in italic:**

**Guest A:**_** How long gonna be end story? But I like it! Your story was very seems friendship, romance and stupid. Stupid!? Whats wrong with my word!? Mabye I lost my mind eh? You good.  
**_**Thanks! The end might be a while away since school is starting and all of that, BTW I lose my mind all the time, so it's okay!  
**

**TheRedA: Wasn't Phineas and Ferb star wars amazing! Especially that ending! Act your Age was adorable! I nearly exploded! Thank you for the review, I'm glad you think my story is nice :-)**

**Omgisgonnabegood: Haha, maybe the mysterious Wombat owner will be discovered later... Nah, just one of Buford's silly excuses! Thanks for the review :-)**

**123Phinfan: Yes my idea, would you actually believe I had a dream about it! Basically Phineas and Ferb were holding a scavenger hunt, and I was there, it went on for a while, the I woke up. But you know, I decided to make it a story, but with the addition of Phinbella!**

**Dreadwing216: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's interesting! I hope you liked the chapter :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The next chapter *woop, woop*! EEP, I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this one, sorry for the lack of wingman Ferb, this is more Phineas based. Anyway, school started today, and I am away in Wales all weekend hiking, so I won't be able to update for a while :-( But I will try as soon as I can! I pinky promise! I also know that I have completely gone off my original thing saying that this was meant to be set out like a normal show, but I like it better this way. Now read on!**

***Disclaimer* How many times have we been over this? I don't own Phineas and Ferb! **

* * *

Ferb POV

I heard the many moans and sighs around me, as the dust rose up around us. That random green ray just came out of nowhere, and it didn't even do anything out of the ordinary like it usually does, it just made an explosion.

I scrunched my eyes, trying to see what had happened. As the dust cleared, I only saw the concrete box, which was the space simulator, sitting in the middle of the yard. It had been invisible, because I think a giant concrete box would have been a real turn off for Isabella and Phineas's date. The others got to their feet to go and inspect the mess,  
"So that explosion didn't do anything? Just made the simulator visible." Candace spoke up, her cell phone at the ready. It was a bit strange, you would have thought an explosion like that would have caused some damage. I walked around to go and inspect the door of the simulator, pressing the small red button.

_Error_

I took in a breath, pressing it time after time, the same message appearing. I pressed my lips together, starting to panic a little. It suddenly dawned on me. I grasped Baljeet's arm, dragging him over to the computer set under the tree (un-scathed by the explosion for some reason.) I pulled up the numerous blue prints and charts, pointing out all the certain equations and formulae which would make him understand what happened. He panned through the information, his face dropping.

"Well! What is it?" Buford called out from behind us, the rest of the group waiting patiently.  
"Isabella and Phineas are trapped inside the simulator." Baljeet promptly said, exceeding gasps of horror from the group.  
"But how? The simulator is sitting right there!" Buford scrutinized, obviously not waiting for the rest of the story.

"You see, for the simulator to give a proper orientation of space, it needed to consist of three layers. The first layer, to control the effects and lighting, the second layer, to produce holographic effect to make it seem endless, also to enhance the spatial awareness. The third layer, to put all the wiring and other construction properties into, so clearly, the third layer is the thickest, and it is what you can see now. But when the explosion happened, the two inside layers collapsed! So Isabella and Phineas are trapped inside and possibly hurt. We need to devise a plan to get them out!" I could see Baljeet sweating; I was too, nothing like this had ever happened before.

For once, I was scared.

Isabella POV

_I'm floating in the sky, amongst the clouds. I can feel the wind in my hair, the breeze on my face, as the soft cloud passes through my fingers. I take in a deep breath of the cool refreshing air, feeling myself drift off. The sunny sky starts to fade, I can feel myself fade as well, and my eyes are slowly closing. Drifting, drifting, drifting..._

_I can hear something, something calling me. "Isabella..." It is quiet, but it is getting louder. "Isabella!" I open my eyes; I think I know that voice. "Isabella! Isabella wake up! Wake up, please!" I do know that voice, it's..._

"Phineas!" My eyes jolted open; I gasped his name, my chest tight.  
"Isabella! Oh thank Klimpaloon!" Phineas wheezed, pulling me into a hug. As he did I felt a shock of pain shoot down my arm.  
"Ow, Phineas, my arm," I managed to say, as I was finding it hard to regain my breathe. "Oh sorry," He said whilst pulling back, laying me back down. I shifted so I was sitting up, feeling the pain again. I momentarily peered down at my arm, seeing the large bruise engulfing my shoulder. I looked back up at Phineas, seeing the tears that blurred his eyes.  
"Phineas? Why are you crying?" I brought my hand up to his face, wiping the tears away with my thumb, noticing the slight increase in my heart beat when I did.

"You weren't breathing. I thought that you... that..." He gulped down on his words; it made my heart sink seeing him like that, he was always just so positive. I pressed my lips together, pulling him into a hug, making sure he avoided my bruise (which he did.) I nuzzled my head into his neck, feeling a tear tickle down my face.  
"Don't scare me like that again, okay!" Phineas murmured, a single chuckle escaping him. I giggled as well, "Don't worry, I won't."

We stayed like that for a while; it calmed my nerves slightly to know that Phineas was here with me, stuck in this weird simulator thingy, which didn't look like space anymore, just concrete, and rubble. Coloured wires stuck out of the walls, sparking at the ends, with crumpled panels and metal lumps splayed about on the cold stone floor. The wall was ragged, as huge chunks of concrete had been dislodged from it, although it still was incredibly thick. I scanned the area for any sign of the door, but it looked like it had been blocked by a large bit of concrete.

Phineas pulled back, worry traceable in his eyes. He looked at my arm, lightly touching it. I flinched back as he did, the worry in his eyes increasing.  
"It's okay, it's just a bruise." I consoled, entwining my fingers with his. I know I would never usually do that on a whim, but it was more of a comfort thing instead of a romantic thing, (although it was still nice to be so close with Phineas). Anyway, it seemed to calm Phineas a bit as well.

I peered up at his face, noticing a long thin cut trailing down the side of his lower arm. I gasped at the sight of it, bringing my thumb up to it. He scrunched his eyes up when I touched it; I could see him trying to be brave. I looked around my surroundings, fear starting to crawl all over me. "How are we going to get out of here?" I asked the floor, the question directed at Phineas.  
"I...We could...we..." he trailed off, keeping his eyes firmly staring at the floor. I squeezed his hand, his eyes looking back up at me.  
"Didn't you build a failsafe or anything?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn when Phineas started to rub his neck. His usual giveaway.

"Well uh... We didn't really have time to, because Candace was bringing you back earlier than expected, and I wanted everything to be perfect for you, so a failsafe kind of slipped my mind..." I felt a mixture of terror and bliss.

Bliss: PHINEAS ORGANISED A SPECIAL '_DATE'_, JUST FOR ME!

Terror: We were trapped in a concrete box, probably running out of oxygen. _Great._

"Phineas, please tell me the oxygen system is working." I said, his face suddenly dropping.  
"That depends if it didn't get damaged in... whatever happened." He murmured only just so I could hear, it made my insides go to jelly.  
"What are we going to do?" My voice came out shaky and worried; I could feel my hands shaking. We were stuck in a concrete box, with our oxygen supply becoming lower by the second, and also with no food or water. I gulped down at the thought, feeling the pit in my stomach becoming increasingly deeper.  
"Don't worry; the gang will be doing something to get us out." Phineas said, his words less optimistic than usual, but encouraging non-the-less.

Then we waited, we sat in the semi-dark, waiting. The suspense grew with every moment, making me doubt if we were ever gonna get out of here.  
"Let's play a game." Phineas suddenly said, breaking the dark silence. I nodded in response, anything to get my mind off our impending doom.  
"Okay let's play..." He took a moment to think about all the possibilities we could play, I could see the cogs working in his brain.

"Twenty questions!" I answered for him, if I was going to die, I might as well find out a couple of things about Phineas, some 'intimate' things. A small smile appeared on Phineas's face when I suggested it, and I couldn't help but smile along.  
"Okay, rules." His happy tone had returned slightly, although the fear was still traceable in it.  
"You have to answer every question completely and totally honestly." I nodded in agreement, deciding that these questions were going to be interesting. "Okay, let's get started."

Phineas POV

I couldn't stop thinking about it, how she just lay there. After the blackout, I woke up and I couldn't find Isabella. I searched around, and then I saw her. She was just lying there, there was nothing. When I saw her like that, it was not the Isabella that I had grown up with, not the Isabella who I had shared so many amazing moments with, not the Isabella I... fell in love with. I just couldn't stop seeing her face in my mind, just a motionless face, with no emotion, no happiness.

I pressed my lips together, trying to erase the thought. I was asking the first question, what to ask Isabella though?  
"Did you eat that mud in when we in kindergarten?" Let me explain that one. Basically, when Isabella and I were in kindergarten (about a year before Ferb came along) someone told me they saw Isabella eating mud by herself behind the big oak tree in the school yard, and to this day she has never told me if that was true or not. She hesitated at first, and then giggled a bit.  
"I thought that mud was chocolate, I was five okay!" I burst out laughing when she said it, making her go red.  
"Phineas!" She tried to be angry, but she laughed anyway.  
"Okay my turn." She said after our fit of giggles.

"Hmm, what was going on that one day last summer when you stayed in all day and couldn't come out?" As she asked I could feel myself going red. The only people who knew about that were my family, and it was decided it would never leave the house. It took me a couple of seconds to come out with it; I forced the words out of my mouth.  
"I uh... I had chronic diarrhoea..." I felt myself going red with every word, Isabella trying to hide her grin.  
"It's not funny!" I tried to sound upset, but it just made my voice break in the process, making me laugh a bit.  
"I know, don't worry it's happened to everyone." Isabella consoled tangling her fingers in mine. I looked down at our hands, feeling butterflies rise up in my stomach.

My turn to ask the next question, if I could now concentrate on that instead of how pretty Isabella's eyes looked. I decided to take it up a notch, "If you could change one thing about ME, what would it be?" I asked, not really sure where that popped up from, just something that spurted in my mind. Isabella went very silent, looking really nervous. "I uh... I wouldn't change anything about you, you're amazing the way you are." She sounded nervous at first, but then she settled into her words, sounding sure. I knew she wasn't lying **(A/N We all know what she would actually change about him... Wink, wink :3). **

Isabella's turn, I had a feeling her questions were going to get more intense as well. She started to fiddle with her hair, looking down at the floor and sky. "So, who is the prettiest girl you have ever met?" She wound her hair tighter round her finger, I felt my stomach turn. Well that's a hands down no questions answered, Isabella!  
"You of course! Who else?" I soon realised I had probably said that a bit to eagerly, I could feel my cheeks get redder. A smile crept across her face, letting my anxiety deflate a bit.  
"Really?" She asked, looking at me with those incredible blue sapphires that were her eyes.  
"Yeah, you're the prettiest girl I know." I lowered my tone, trying to sound a little more romantic, but I'm sure I didn't do too well. Although my word made Isabella blush, so I consider my first attempt to say something romantic a success.

My turn, time to ask some more personal questions,  
"So, have I ever hurt you in any way that you haven't told me about?" I wanted to know this one, because Ferb hinted it once, but then went all silent on me when I questioned it. She looked down at the floor, wincing slightly.  
"Yes." She answered softly, closing her eyes slightly. I felt my stomach drop; I squeezed Isabella's hand telling her to carry on.  
"You know when we went around the world in one day?" She asked, I nodded, images of the occurrence flashing through my head. "Well, when we were in Paris, you kind of ignored me..." She answered quietly, rubbing my fingers a little. I felt ashamed. Of course! We were in Paris, for crying out loud the city of LOVE! That was even when I started have some funny feelings around Isabella. All I did on that trip was walk around and stare at metal, I'm an idiot. Seriously, how stupid can I be, asking Isabella to go to Paris with me, then ignoring her!

"Isabella I... I." She put her hand up before I could say anything else, giving me a smile. "Phineas don't worry, I forgave you a long time ago," She said, in her wonderful velvety voice, why did she have to be just so darn gorgeous, you don't realise how much self control it takes me just not to grab her and kiss her.  
"No Isabella I should have been there for you, I should have walked down the side of the canal holding your hand! I should have bought you and me matching berets!" I grasped her other hand, staring into her eyes, practically pouring my heart out.  
"I should have taken you to a French patisserie and shared a chocolate croissant with you! I should have taken you on a canal boat and had somebody play violin music while we were on it! I should have taken you to the top of the Eiffel Tower and..." I took a breath, realising that I was now holding Isabella's shoulders.

I slowed my words a little, moving my hands down to her waist; her arms snaked around my neck.  
"To the top of the Eiffel Tower and..." I wanted to say it; I wanted to force the words out of my mouth.  
"And?" Isabella gently said, getting increasingly closer to me. My heart started to thump as I started to lean forward as well. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, having to hold my breath when I could feel her breath on my face. She stopped leaning, just inches away from my lips. I could smell her perfume, she smelt of vanilla and flowers; I could feel the warmth of her skin underneath her dress, her eyes half lidded revealing a light coating of purple eye shadow.

"And what Phineas?" She whispered, only just so I could hear, closing her eyes fully as she did. I closed my eyes as well, my heart nearly about to come out of my chest. I finally came round to the words, feeling my hands shake slightly as I was about to say it, "And ki..."

All of a sudden bright light flooded into the room, the sound of crumbling wall behind us. Dust flew up around us, I clung Isabella tightly as she buried her head into my chest. I heard muffled voices, vague silhouettes in front of me when we turned around. As the dust settled, my eyes landed on our rescuers' (kiss interrupters.)

"Phineas, Isabella!" Ferb called, running towards us, the others following closely. "Are you guys okay?" Gretchen asked hurriedly, as the Fireside girls saw to our numerous bruises and cuts. "Yeah we're fine, no major injuries." Isabella assured, as Ginger inspected the bruise on her arm. "What did you guys do when you we trapped in here?" Buford asked, carrying a rather large pick axe. "Oh, we passed the time."

* * *

**Ooooh, another kiss interrupted! I always gotta keep you on your toes! By the way, that bit in Isabella's POV when she was floating in the sky, she was dying. Ooh I went all morbid!  
****Remember to review and fav! **

**Guest reviews:  
If you don't have a name your review will be in italic:**

**Dreadwing216: Well your questions have further chapters to be answered! Guess you're gonna have to keep reading! Random green ray sounds like doof though. Thanks for the review!**

**The-snowy-owl13: I love it when Candace and Ferb team up! I saw that GF episode (love it!) unfortunately I don't ship Dipper and Wendy, so it's kind of a mute point for me... Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Guest A: _I'm get cold when I read this chapter. Lol XD  
_Maybe you should see a doctor about that... Joking! Thanks for the review!**

**123Phinfan: Gotta love cliffhangers! Thanks for the review!**

**TheRedA: Don't worry, I hope you get it now. EXPLODE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So the last chapter is finally here! *Pops party-popper*  
Epic Ferb rant for the first part, gotta love wingman Ferb! I do apologise for all the Phineas POV in this, I just find him the easiest to write in. Plus he's adorable! I had a very good time hiking in Wales, there were lots of sheep, and also a mountain which I climbed! I also walked behind a waterfall, so yeah awesome weekend! Anyway, no more rambles. Read on!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Phineas and Ferb -_-**

* * *

Ferb POV

Well today had been eventful, and what makes it even better is that Isabella and Phineas are STILL NOT TOGETHER! I mean seriously! You would have thought that being trapped in that concrete box for however long, they would have at least found out each-others feelings! For goodness sake, are they ever going to stop being so blind?! Phineas is an oblivious twit, Isabella is too scared to tell him how she feels, and I'm just stuck in the middle, listening them go on and on about one another whilst knowing that they are both in love with each-other! To be quite honest, I am getting to the point where I am just going to scream at them and give up both their petty little secrets! Seriously! Even Mum knew about my plan, she even told me how to get them closer. Come on, everyone knows, apart from you two!  
JUST TELL EACH-OTHER!

Okay, I think I'm a bit calmer now.  
Maybe I'm just gonna give up on my whimsical plans to get them together. I would be a lot less stressed. Maybe if I stop pushing and nudging, nature will take its own course...

_-Three minutes later-_

We need a new plan to get those two together.

Phineas POV

I sat at the kitchen table whilst the fireside girls tending to mine and Isabella's numerous bruises. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, I escaped with a few bruises on my legs, as well as the cut on my arm, and a grazed knee. Isabella only had her large bruise and a graze on her knee. But the fireside girls were more concerned by the fact she wasn't breathing, Isabella said that is I hadn't of been there, she might have not... Anyway, when Isabella was knocked out, she stopped breathing, and was cutting the oxygen off to her brain, so the fire girls were just checking her reflexes, but it looked like everything was okay. Ferb had gotten the injury healing machine which we made a while back if anything like this did happen. Isabella and I stepped in front of the small contraption, a thin blue ray scanning us up and down. As it did, it started to replace the skin and tissue, healing our injuries. The fireside girls had to leave, so it was just the gang.

I was more concerned with the fact that Isabella and I had nearly kissed, again. I think she did like me, but she may not, because of the situation we were in she was probably just going to kiss me because of all the stress and comfort that she needed...  
Why do I always do that to myself? Find reasons for Isabella not to like me? For goodness sake she is the one who started leaning in! I don't know, I just don't understand how somebody as perfect as Isabella could have a crush on me. I don't know about romantic stuff or anything like that. I just feel like that if anything did happen, that I would let her down...

After the machine had repaired us (which took a good hour), and we had gotten changed into our regular clothes, Isabella and I wondered into the yard, carrying on our conversation of Baljeet's third nipple (don't ask). It seemed that the rest of the rubble had cleared itself up, and we were now just left with an empty backyard. I stared mindlessly at it for a while, then turned when I heard muffled Candace sounds from inside the house.  
"Mom look! It explo..." Candace trailed off when she saw the backyard, Mom looking at her sideways. Mom sighed, walking over to us, leaving Candace standing with an open mouth.

"Hey kids, how was your sleep over?" She asked, winking at Ferb... For some reason. I watched Ferb's reaction, and he shook his head at her, making Mom frown a bit. That's weird. "It was great, but Isabella's sleeping bag got stolen by a wombat." As I said it, Buford suddenly came around the tree, carrying Isabella's white purple flower printed sleeping bag.  
"I found it! I guess that Clem's wombat conveniently dropped your sleeping bag right behind the tree, where I could easily find it, but just out of your eye range if you were not looking..." Buford stopped talking when Ferb gave him a funny look, curious.  
"Who's Clem?" Isabella piped up, tilting her head slightly when asking the question, she does that sometimes, it's so cute.  
"Clem. My friend with the wombat that escaped," Buford nonchalantly replied, pulling out some cheese from his pocket and starting to eat it. "Oh, okay," Isabella said, looking at the cheese. We don't question the cheese.

"Okay well you kids have fun, but remember to be home when your Mom's said," Mom interrupted the awkward silence that had grown. Usually Mom would have just walked off now, but instead she ruffled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks went red as I heard Isabella giggling beside me.  
"Mom..." I quietly nudged her, gesturing over at Isabella, feeling my cheeks get redder. Mom's eyes grew wide, a smirk growing on her face.  
"Remember, dinner is at six thirty Phinny." I think my face was the colour of beetroot when she said that, why, why would you do that Mom? With that she walked off, dragging a wide open mouthed Candace behind her.

"So, Phinny huh?" She said in-between a giggle. I started to rub the back of my neck, noticing how all the guys where now watching, and laughing under their breathe. Isabella walked over to me, her smile wide and bright. "I think it's cute, Phinny." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek. My body went all tingly, a warm sensation filling me from my toes. Then all the guys burst out laughing, I glared at them, while Isabella only smirked. "Knock it off guys," I couldn't help but laugh a little, which made them laugh even more. I sighed and wondered off towards the tree. I tried to feel annoyed, but all I could think of was Isabella's cheek kiss. _Isabella kissed my cheek! _

Isabella POV

Okay, Phineas has to like me. The second time that we _nearly _kissed, and he even said that he should have been all romantic when we were in Paris! He was even going to say... EEP! He also just went all dazed when I kissed his cheek!

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing skiddley whiffers, (normal version, not giant) Ferb won, closely followed by me. Baljeet came third, Phineas fourth and Buford had to leave halfway through because his Mom was cutting his hair. Phineas usually would have come second or won, but he wasn't really concentrating... Squee! After climbed the tree, and talked there for a while. I made a point of sitting particularly close to Phineas, which he didn't seem to mind. Our fingers were even touching for a bit! Soon, Baljeet had to go home for dinner, so it was just Ferb, Phineas and I.

We were all lying on the grass, staring up at the sky as the sun set. Phineas and I were lying close to each-other, Ferb seemed to notice. He gave me a wink, and walked off into the house. I smiled silently to myself, maybe this was it...

Phineas POV

The sunset was so beautiful, not as much as Isabella though. It was so perfect, her, the sunset, the mood. All I had to do was tell her, that's all. Every time I was about to do it though my stomach would turn, and I would feel like I was about to throw up.

"Phineas, I better go now. My Mom will want me home for dinner." She sounded normal, but I could detect a slight hint of sadness in her voice. I could feel my face drop, "Oh... Okay." I didn't sound to peachy myself. I got up to my feet, helping Isabella up as well. I smiled sheepishly at her, noticing how the light lit her up so stunningly. Her exquisite blue eyes sparkled, her long ebony hair glimmering under the sunset. She was just, flawless.

I watched as she walked away, the perfect girl walking away from this perfect moment. I just couldn't let that happen. "Isabella, wait!" I shouted out, grasping her wrist. She spun around, a confused look on her face. I then probably did the most amazing thing I did all summer.

I kissed Isabella.

I lunged forward with my eyes screwed shut, pressing my lips against hers. She made a surprised sound, her eyes wide, but then melted into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as she let her eyes slide shut. Her lips were soft, and tasted like strawberries, whilst she was warm and I could smell her flowery perfume. I moulded my lips to her, feeling the warm tingly sensation exploded inside me, slighting rocking back and forth with the tender motion of our lips. In that moment there was only me and Isabella and it was better than anything I could have ever imagined. I curled my fingers into her hair, pressing deeper into the kiss, wanting nothing more than Isabella. She rubbed my cheek slightly, making the tingly feeling expand more than possible. As we kissed only one thought passed my mind, and it was those words that mean so much. _I love you_. I whispered her name, listening to her soft breathing, beaming at her when we pulled away.

We rested our foreheads against each-others, taking a moment to just smile.  
"You don't realize how long I have waited for you to do that," Isabella giggled softly, making me chuckle slightly, "Yeah well, I guess it takes time to see such perfection," I replied, pushing a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled, giving me a tight hug.  
"I love you," She whispered it softly into my ear.  
I don't think I have heard anything more incredible.

"I love you to."

* * *

**Yay! It's done, WOOP WOOP! I hope it reached your expectations! I hope the kiss description was good, it took a long to time to write! **

**Anyway guys, I'm afraid this is it for a while, since school has now started I will be on hiatus for a bit. There will be a couple of one-shots here and there, but I will be quite distant for a while.  
But do not worry! I will be back, with a Phineas and Ferb Star Wars crossover sequel! So watch out for that! Also, if you want, I could do a sequel to this...  
**

**I would also like to thank you all for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows, you guys are awesome! Seriously, I love you all, this is my first ever fanfic, and the feedback has giving me so much inspiration and self confidence, I cannot thank you enough!**

**So, I'll see you soon!  
**

**Guest reviews  
If you don't have a name your review will be in italic:**

**The-Snowy-Owl13: Ikr! Awh don't worry, you got the kiss in this one, I was never going to not let it happen! I feel you about GF, it is the only thing keeping me alive with the PnF hiatus. Why Dan and Swampy? Why? Thanks for the review, I love you!**

**Dreadwing216: Haha, thanks! I've never actually watch transformers, so I guess that's kind of a fluke! Can you imagine if I had killed them off? No, defo wasn't gonna do that! I would flame myself if I did that! Thanks for the review, yours are pretty awesome!  
**

**Guest A: **_**[Laughter] Nice review and nice story and nice chapter and good kiss. Lucky you : )  
**_**Haha, thanks! You made me laugh with that, I'm so weird! Brackets make me laugh...**

**TheRedA: Don't worry, defo wasn't going to leave you for years! I hate it when that happens on stories, I think that's just authors being lazy and neglect of their readers, unless they have a good reason, they shouldn't give up on stories. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**123Phinphan: Samesies! I love reading Phineas POV, he is just so darn cute! I love Phineas and Ferb sooo much, probably a little bit too much for my age... Anyway, thanks for the review 8D**


	11. A word from me and Ferb

Hey guys! So this is just something to say thanks, also a word from Ferb at the bottom! I appreciate all the support and amazing reviews you have all given me, I really cannot thank you enough. I have recently been bullied, and fanfiction was a way for me to escape and it was just nice to get into a world and story which I could change and create myself. But all of the things you have said about my story are just incredible, and it has given me back so much self confidence, you guys are just awe-inspiring. Seriously, 56 reviews and 4,325 views! I would do some art to go with it on my DA account, but my scanner is broken, and I'm still doing basic PnF drawing.

I would also like to do some shout outs! First one is to UnlikelyPFfan, who helped me some of the planning for this story, and was just all round awesome person! Thanks UnlikelyPFfan!

Second shout out is to The-Snowy-Owl13, who gave me my first ever review and has reviewed all through the story. Just to let you know Snowy, you were the one who first gave me that inspiration and confidence to carry on with the story, thank you.

Also a shout out to: TheRedA, 123Phinfan, Dreadwing216 and Guest A. These guys have reviewed numerous times, and they deserve shout outs because they rock! (By the way Guest A, still no pen name? Haha, love you anyway!)

So I will be back with a sequel to 'Phineas and Ferb Star Wars'. Thank for asking me to do that T-rex989! But I still need to do some more planning and brain-storming for that one, because it's pretty difficult! There will be lots of Phinbella, because we all know what happened at the end! I am so happy, it finally aired in England, I can now officially watch it on my television! Of course I have already watched it on my computer thanks to the awesome peeps in America who streamed it online.

So yeah, I will see you all in the distant future, I will publishing a couple of one shots here and there, but until then – au revoir!  
Also, a little something from our favourite wingman.

* * *

_I guess that using the sunset enhancer worked. NOW THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!  
Although, it's pretty gross sometimes, if you're going to have a make-out session, don't do it in a shared bedroom! Yeah...  
Hm, Buford still owes me money. _**  
**


End file.
